OneShots and Drabbles
by HikariAuditore
Summary: Ok, this is for my Drabbles or One-shots. I can tell you it won't be updating frequently but when I get some inspiration from things. Even requests you peoples send me! X3. Hope you enjoy whatever I put up!
1. Werewolf

Hikari: Ok... so... this came out of the spur of the moment thing. Not sure if I'm going to continue this one precisely but I might have more drabbles in the future! X3

Yugi: Damn Hikari, that's deep.

Yami: Aibou! Language!

Yugi: (blushes) Heh heh, my bad Yami. X3

Yami: But Aibou is right. That's pretty deep, though I could see that because of what your going through right now.

Hikari: Yes it's true. (shakes head) But anyway I don't own the characters I just have fun making the plots! X3.

**Werewolf**

Sometimes things seem so hard to endure. But things can be interesting if you learn. Learning is only one thing in life that all living things do. Just like another thing in life would be death. Some are reborn, others move on. We can't live forever, even if we wanted to. That's what I used to believe. Until I became a creature of the night myself. That's… how it all began.

-------------

It was all so sudden. I was just walking through the park and suddenly out of nowhere comes this huge animal. The thing looked at me and I had no idea what to do. It looked like it was hurt. But it was also staring at me with some kind of emotion. Something tells me this animal won't hurt me so I decide to help it. I nod my head the way to my house and it seems to understand so I start walking.

I turn my head to look over my shoulder and the animal looks like a wolf. But it couldn't be. Because it has a bigger build to it. Then I remember something my grandfather once told me. _'Trust yourself and those wolves of yours and they won't let you down. I promise.'_ Then after that he had a mysterious heart attack. But he survived it, though he hasn't spoken of it since. Now to think of what I'm going to tell him when I bring in this wolf. I sigh, this is not my day.

**WOLF'S POV**

I follow after this human. He looks like me in my human form. It's kind of strange to me, but in a since I'm glad that I saw him instead of some ass who would have the nerve to shoot at me. I look back at the human. He seems so fragile and small yet he has a mind of that of an old wise man. I don't know but, maybe this is my mate that the moon goddess herself said that I would have to wait for.

Please don't let this be a dream. I notice then that the human is worried about something. I feel that it is something that concerns me as well. One of his hands move down to his sides and I put my head under it so he'll pet me. It sounds a bit strange for a wolf to be pet, but it also seems to relax him as well. He starts to pet me and pretty much smiles afterward as we continue to walk.

**BOTH POVS**

It seems that I'm already falling.


	2. Lovesick Game

Hikari: Ok so maybe I'll update when I get some inspirstion. Even from a picture! X3.

Yugi: (laughing)

Yami: -.- Aibou, why are you laughing?

Yugi: (shows Yami picture of him being socked by Yugi's elbow while Yugi's trying to play a video game)

Hikari: X3. I really thought it was cute and funny. So I thought to write about it!

Yami: (turns to Hikari) You better run Hikari! (starts chasing after a chibi Hikari)

Yugi: (sighs mockingly, then smiles) Hope you enjoy this one! Hikari does not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Even though she wishes she did! X3.

**Lovesick Game**

Yugi sighed, trying to figure out what he wanted to do to not be so bored. He was laying stomach down on the plush carpet in the living room. The TV was in front of him, taunting him. Amethyst eyes glared at it before widening and he smiled as he got up. A cabinet sat beside the TV with all his games that he's bought. The short tri-color haired teen sat down. Intending to find a game he could play. He found one he liked and put it into the game system.

Yugi sat back down with his remote in hand as the game started up. He selected all the settings/options and started. He smiled as he started in first place. 'Mario Kart Race' was one of his favorites and a classic that he enjoyed. The race started and he had selected his favorite dinosaur, Yoshi, as his racer. Of course he had stayed in first place for the round. But then a few races afterwards he was bumped all the way to the back of the race. So now he was in last. Let's just say... you do _not_ do that to Yugi...

**With Yami...**

Yami had finally gotten out of bed that morning. So he decided to get up and see what his little one was up to. He was walking down the stairs when he heard his aibou. A smile made it's way to his face and he walked into the living room. But when he looked that Yugi was playing a favorite of his he paled. That racing game was one of the worst. Because it brought out Yugi's bad side. Then when he looked to the screen he saw that his hikari was knocked back to last place. He mentally face palmed. That wasn't good...

Suddenly Yugi let out a cry and he started his racer back up. When he hit a question box, he got a thunderbolt! Yugi smiled in evil glee. Now, it was time for some payback! He used the thunderbolt which made all the other racers shrink. On the next lap he saw he got a star. _'Oh, this is going to be _sooo _sweet!'_ With a evil laugh he used it which made him go faster and knock out all the other racers. Leaving him to only one racer left, Mario. It was time to take him down! Just how to do it...

Yami had moved closer to Yugi and was now at his side. The older teen sighed when he saw Yugi's evil grin. He looked back to the TV screen and saw his aibou was kicking ass! He blinked. _'Wow. Maybe I should leave him alone... but, then again, this can't be heathy for him...'_ So with a regretful sigh Yami reached for the remote before Yugi hit him square in the jaw with his elbow. Though he didn't noticed, too focused on taking his revenge against the red suited villian, Mario.

A few minutes later Yami was staring up at the ceiling with his jaw throbbing and hearing Yugi's cry of victory. _'Well, let's see that enthusiasm when we go to bed tonight.'_ Yami thought with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Yugi turned around when he felt eyes on him. He smiled at Yami then turned back to the screen about to start another round until he felt arms around his waist. Yugi looked back at Yami only to fell his face buried in his neck. The younger teen blushed and made a whiny sound.

"But Yugi! I wanna spend some quality time with you! Please!" Yami whined. He knew Yugi would give in as soon as he used his whiny voice. Yugi couldn't resist it. Yugi sighed, knowing that Yami was just so lovesick that he wanted to spend time with him everyday. Even at school in the middle of class. Crimson eyes shined softly when they caught amethyst eyes. "Yami." Yugi said softly. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and snuggled into the crimson-eyed teen's chest. Yami had done the same thing, letting a smile break out on his face.

_'I love you.'_ They thought to each other while smiling softly. Just being in the presence of the one they love.


	3. Possessive Twin?

Yugi: ...This one came out of the blue. She was reading a story and she just thought of it randomly. So before she forgot it she had to get it down on here! X3.

Hikari: Exactly! X3.

Yami: (shakes head) Are you hyper? Both of you?

Hikari: No actually. We're both sober.

Yugi: Yup!

Yami: (shakes head again) Hikari does not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. If she did there would be a whole lot of me and my aibou, if you catch my drift... (smirks wickedly)

**Possessive... Twin?**

Yugi was sitting at school doing his work when suddenly his wrists were pulled around him, behind his back. And since he was sitting in the back of the classroom his chair, with him still on it, was pushed to the back wall. "Yugi Moto! What are you doing?!" The teacher yelled as all the students looked at him.

"I don't know what's going on!" He yelled back. But then the students and teacher saw someone appearing out of nowhere. Fearing for their own lives the sudents and teacher ran out of the room. Anzu, Joey, Ryou, and Tristan stayed. But some kind of force threw them out of the room. The door slammed shut behind them and locked of it's own will.

Suddenly without warning a person of some kind appeared right in front of him. Yugi looked up and saw what looked like his twin. Except the small differences between them. But his twin looked evil and he glared at the door before returning his attention back to Yugi. When the crimson eyes landed on Yugi the lips turned into a smirk. "Now, how could such a find escape me?" His twin asked him.

"W-Who are you?" Yugi asked a little bit scared. Considering his hands were tied behind the chair and he was completely at the mercy of his look-a-like. Tan hands grab his face and tilt it up a little more. His amethyst eyes never leaving crimson ones. The hands traveled down to the Millenium Puzzle around his neck. Yugi's eyes widen as he understood the unspoken answer. "But h-how? How is t-that possible?"

The twin's smirk widened a bit. "Because _MY_ dear aibou, you completed the puzzle and you released me. I was sealed in that Ra forsaken puzzle for so long until you released me _MY_ hikari. And now, we will never part. Not even taking it apart will part us." The hands that Yugi had forgotten about moved from the puzzle down slowly past his stomach, teasingly past his oversensitive hips, and stopped at his oversensitive thighs. "And not even you can break us apart." He finished.

"But you never answered my question. Who are you?" Yugi asked again a bit braver.

The smirk widened a bit more. "You are very brave demanding me of such when it is you who is at my mercy." The twin retorted. "But for you, and only you, I will answer. To only you, I am Atem. Anyone else, I am Yami. My real name is too sacred for anyone else to know. So only you may call me that." The now known Atem answered. "By the way, you are very lucky that I threw those four vermin out of here."

"And why would I be lucky Yami?" Yugi asked. Said person's eyes flashed. Before Yugi could even blink he was on the floor out of his chair with his hands behind his back. The front of his shirt was open with a small streak of blood going across his chest. Yugi didn't even acknowledge the bit of pain coming from the scratch. The teen looked around before he found Atem sitting on his desk.

"You really shouldn't anger me Yugi. And never call me Yami again. I told you my true name because I want you to use it. Not Yami. So don't do it again and I won't have to hurt you again. Got it?" Atem was in Yugi's face by the end of his speech. Their faces were so close together that they could feel the others breath on their faces. Once Yugi nodded Atem moved back a bit and stood to full height. "Good. And also, Those vermin I threw out are not good enough for you. That position, friend and now lover, is only reserved for me." Atem explained.

Was all he said before Yugi blacked out and he heard Atem's laugh. _'You are _mine_ Yugi._ _And no one will take you away from me. Even if I have to kill every last person that wants to take you away!' _Atem's voice swirled around Yugi's mind before Yugi deepened in sleep.


	4. Broken

Hikari: Yay! Another done and finished! X3.

Yami: Damn Hikari... what's with you and things coming out of the blue?

Hikari: Good quest Yami. I have no idea. Just lucky I guess? And that's why my readers love me so much! X3.

Yugi: I agree with her! XD

Yami: ...

Hikari and Yugi: We love you Yami! (hugs Yami)

Yami: (smiles) Ok, ok. I agree as well. Anyway, (turns to readers) Hikari does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some lawyers to mind crush... (chases after lawyers)

Lawyers: (runs like hell and doesn't look back)

**Broken**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Yugi was running. Running away from something he knew he didn't want. But no matter how much he ran, the other would still find him. Because Yugi knew the other was so obsessed over him that the other put a bit of shadows underneath the skin of Yugi's back. _'I can't go back to him, even if I love him. I'll be nothing but a prisoner if I go back.'

_"Yugi. Yugi where are you?" A voice asked. "Come on out Yugi. I won't hurt you. You are my beloved, my Aibou, my Hikari, my little one. Please come out. I miss you dearly. I don't want to be alone anymore. Come out of hiding my little game. I love you so much." The voice continued. A figure came out of the shadows, it was none other than the Pharaoh of Egypt, Atem._

'Just breath Yugi. In, out, in, out.' _Yugi contined this until his breathing was barely heard. _'Now, time to dive to my next hiding place.' _Yugi ran quickly only to run into someone. "Oh, sorry." When Yugi looked up he paled. Arms wrapped around his body tightly as to not let Yugi get any room to loosen the arms that were now around his waist. Yugi struggled and struggled but the arms only tightened their grip._

_"Yugi..." Yugi's stuggling faltered for a moment. "My beloved, I have finally found you. Now we can go back to the palace." That's when Yugi's struggles returned thricefold from before. Suddenly he felt the coldness of shadows upon his skin making him stop. His eyes became half-lidded and arms circled around him loosely in a hug. A face became buried in his hair. "My beloved look at yourself. You have become dirty and unclean. That is not for one who's the lover of the Pharaoh. Right?"_

_The smaller didn't even make a noise. Atem noticed this and became alarmed. He pulled himself away from Yugi, but only enough to look the younger in the eyes. He saw no emotion in the normally expressive eyes. And he became worried until he heard snickering in his head from his shadows. He became so enraged that he stuck them back into the Puzzle around his neck._

_Crimson eyes turned back to Yugi and Atem picked him up. "It's alright Yugi. I'm right here. And I'll protect you from now on. Tears flowed out of Yugi's eyes on the way back to the palace._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Yugi woke up silently. His eyes met with Yami's crimson ones. Yami smiled when he noticed Yugi awake. "Good morning beloved. How did you sleep?" Yugi shrugged and looked down at his lap. Ever since Yami had gotten a body of his own he kept in close contact to Yugi as much as possible. And when Yugi noticed this he had tried to get away. But Yami had stopped him. And when Yami had started putting protective spells around Yugi tightly Yugi and Yami had gotten into a fight. In which Yami had put Yugi in his room for the remainder of the night, and kept him there.

Yugi had stopped talking completely to Yami after that. And had kept the mind link shut tightly. Since then Yami has kept Yugi with him wherever he went. Yugi thought it was wrong. Yami thought he was protecting Yugi. Yugi sighed and came out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Yugi didn't get up, and neither did Yami. The ex-pharaoh was content just having Yugi in his lap.

The knocking persisted and soon turned into banging. Yugi heard Yami growl under his breath. The small teen looked up at Yami's face, only to see Yami glaring at the door. "Stay here aibou. I'll be right back." Yami put Yugi on a chair only it turned into a nice plush comfortable chair. Yugi looked to where Yami walked off surprised. The small teen allowed himself to smile just a bit. But it went away when he rememebered why he was with Yami.

Suddenly he heard yelling from the door. Yugi turned and looked around to see Anzu at the door. He sighed. She came here just to talk to Yami. How wonderful. Amethyst eyes shut as Yugi concentrated on the conversation. "How can you say that?! That runt is nothing compared to me! He can't compete with my looks or figure! It doesn't make any sense!" Just great. Anzu came just to belittle him again while trying to get the ex-pharaoh as well.

The sad part is, Yugi wanted him gone. "What the hell is with you?! You can't say that! Yugi is the most beautiful, wonderful, and amazing creature I have ever met! And he has a hell of a personality! That's already more than you'll ever have Anzu! Now begone with you witch! I want to spend some time with my hikari. And you keep interrupting me!" Yami growled at her. What he wasn't expecting was for Anzu to push her lips against his.

Yugi's mind froze and his body went completely numb. _'W-what? H-How could he? How could he...'_ Just then Yugi had realized how much he really cared for Yami. And he just lost his chance to be with him. The young teens heart broke completely and was now nothing but a shattered soul. The expressive amethyst had become blank. Yugi went very deep into himself with no way for Yami to get to him. Not through voice, not even through his mind...

After Yami had gotten rid of Anzu, who was going to have huge bruises and cut all over her, went back to where he left Yugi. A smile was on his lips when he saw the little light had stayed he was supposed to. Yami took his seat back and took Yugi into his arms. "I got rid of that witch Yugi. Now what would you like to play? What game?" Yami asked. Just then he realized something different was happening with Yugi. Even though Yami knew Yugi never talked to him he wouldn't just be a little puppet.

Yami lifted Yugi up to face him until crimson eyes spotted complete blank ones. The ex-pharaoh's eyes widened at that. What could've happened to his little one in the time he was gone. Yami thought back until his mind reached the kiss Anzu had given him...

"No... N-No...NO!!!" Yami screamed as he cradled Yugi close to him. Yugi saw! Yugi saw Anzu kissing Yami! And Yami knew Yugi would only curl in on himself like this if he truly loved Yami. "YUGI!!!" Yami yelled as he pressed kisses all around Yugi's face and neck. "Please... Please come back to me little one... please." Yamii whispered brokenly. "I won't be able to live without you aibou. Please come back..." Yami continued. _'I love you.' _He finished in his mind. Hoping it got to Yugi, wherever he was.


	5. Merman Turned Punching Bag Turned Royal

Hikari: Yay! I gots another one finished! And sorry Sakura! But your one-shot isn't finished yet. Although it's halfway done now! X3.

Yugi: She really is sorry. But she'll finish it and have it up as soon as she can!

Yami: She better be sorry! I really want it to b done so I can have Yugi all to myself… (smirks at Yugi seductively and sways hips while walking over to Yugi)

Yugi: (blushes and runs like hell)

Yami: (chases after him) Yugi stop! You know you'll enjoy it!

Hikari: (snickers) Anyway, it seems like I have to do my own disclaimer for once. (sighs) Oh well, it won't kill me. Lol. But I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, shape, or form. Which really sucks because we need more yaoi in it! X3.

**Merman Turned Punching Bag Turned Royal**

'_Why can't they just leave me alone? I'm trying to get the hang of just being turned into a merman and they can't leave me alone for one second!' _Yugi thought as he swam away from Yami and Atemu. They couldn't a hint that Yugi wanted to explore. The teen looked behind him when he heard his name being called. He just rolled his big, innocent amethyst eyes as he stopped and turned. "Yes? Can I do something for you two?"

"Yes!" They both cried in unison. "We want you to not swim off and leave us to try and find you!" Yami yelled. "And we want to make sure your safe. You were only turned a few hours ago. We just want you to be careful and make sure you're at least with one of us so you're not hurt." Atemu explained… badly.

Yugi rolled his eyes again and swam away. He heard two growls before he disappeared around the corner but knew the two would be following him again in a matter of seconds. It just depended on how fast they swim. _'Jerks. I know they're both royalty but they don't need to boss me around like some servant… maybe they think that's all they think I am to them?' _That brought tears to Yugi's eyes. He turned when he felt someone grab his wrist.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you crying for?" A green-eyed merman asked. Yugi shook his head and escaped the man's grip. "What's wrong beautiful?" The merman asked. Yugi just swam away and went to the room across from Atemu and Yami's. He laid on the bed and sobbed. He couldn't help it. It seemed like he was only a servant to them now that he had a fin.

The door opened and he heard a click. He lifted his head up only to be met with the ugliest blue anyone's ever seen. "What are you doing in my room servant?" The mermaid asked. Yugi's eyes widened and he swam to the door but not before letting out a cry as he was hit in the back severely. "That'll teach you to be in another's room. But for even more punishment…" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a dungeon in the depths of the castle.

Amethyst eyes got even wider as he saw this. He struggled to be let go before he was hit in the head hard. Consciousness was lost to him as he was thrown into a cell. _'Maybe I should've listened to Yami and Atemu. Then I probably wouldn't be in this predicament. But, would they have treated me like when I was still a human, with the love, or like I was just a servant to them, waiting on them hand and foot? I guess it's too late to see the answer to that.'_ Was the last thing he thought before he was lost to the darkness.

-------------

Atemu let out a frustrated sigh. "Where the hell is Yugi? He should've been back by now. At least I thought he would be." He took a breath and turned to his other lover. "What do you think Yami?" Yami looked to him and shrugged. "I have no idea. But wherever he is I hope he's safe. Because if he isn't, I swear to the gods that I will turn this place upside down f I have to just to find him."

Atemu sighed. "I know what you mean. I would do the same thing too. Hopefully our little one is safe and sound." Too bad they had no idea how long they wouldn't see him…

-------------

_**3 months later…**_

Atemu and Yami had not seen their little one anywhere for the past few months. And had become cold to everyone except each other. Anzu, a mermaid that had tried to get their attention in the past, had started to come onto them a lot more. Another reason they had turned cold. Yami had even shouted at her once that they weren't interested in her. She had left that day saying she had to take care of a brat.

They had been curious but had a guard, Mahad, follow her and had come back to them saying she was just talking about a criminal in the dungeons. They had just nodded and waved him off. But they couldn't shake the feeling that they should help the person from Anzu's wrath. So a few days later they went down into the dungeons.

-------------

Yugi had suffered being in the dungeons for days he couldn't count. He didn't even know what day or month it was anymore. Days just passed by to him. And everyday was torture. Because each time Anzu, Yugi had learned the mermaid's name as, was rejected by his lovers Anzu come down beating him saying it was his fault that they didn't love her.

But it was different this time. This time his cell was opened he saw star-shaped haired shadows. He smiled at his hallucinations. This happened every time he was almost asleep, Yugi would see his lovers and then fall asleep. So he knew what came next, but what he got instead was hugs and kisses. Lots and lots of 'em. Amethyst eyes blinked confusedly.

"Yugi!" That was also different. In his hallucinations his lovers just stood at the cell door smiling at him until he fell asleep. So this was strangely new to him. A passionate kiss was shared with Atemu, then Yami moved his way towards Yugi's back and kissed hi neck while tears came to both the older lovers' eyes. "We missed you so much!" Yami said. "We're so happy we found you!" Atemu finished. Both were smiling big.

Yugi smiled back but couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. So he succumbed to sleep in both his lovers' arms. Atemu swam out with Yugi, holding him bridal-style, followed by Yami as they made their way back to the throne room. Both royals were still smiling as they had found their youngest mate. "Mahad!" Said guard came to them straight away and bowed at the waist. "Get _Anzu_ in here now. Tell her we have some news for her." Atemu spat Anzu's name with venom as his eyes never left Yugi's smiling and sleeping face.

Anzu swam into the throne room with amazing speed and a smiling face. She bowed at the waist and rose back up. "You needed me my King?" She said seductively. But the smile turned into a frown seeing Atemu nor Yami was paying attention to her. And she couldn't see what was stealing their attention away from her. Considering the fact that Yami was in front of Atemu.

When they finally realized that their guest had arrived they smirked to each other and Yami moved out of the way. Atemu motioned to his arms and Anzu saw the merman that stole _her_ men away from her. The boy had bruises everywhere, even his tail. And speaking of his tail, there were a few scales missing. Something that would hurt the boy very badly. She smirked darkly as she remembered when she had done that. But the two royals had seen the smirk and snarled/growled.

"Mahad! Joey!" The two called guards came immediately. "Take this vile woman to the dungeons and put her in a separate cell away from all the other criminals. Once our mate wakes up, we will announce her sentencing since she's the one that was keeping him from us." Joey and Mahad's eyes widened as they heard that. They seethed to themselves and glared as they took Anzu from the room. Of course she was attempting to hit and scratch them, which they both avoided easily.

Atemu and Yami smiled at seeing they were finally rid of her. Once they could no longer hear Anzu's screams and protests they headed for their room. When they made it they laid down on the bed with Yugi in the middle of them still smiling. They smiled as well and fell asleep.

-------------

_**1 year later…**_

"Atemu!" Yugi yelled as he swam into Atemu's arms. He snuggled into the muscular and well-toned chest. Happy to have both his lovers again. A year ago he woke up the day after Yami and Atemu found him. They took him to Isis immediately after and she had told them to take care of him and he wasn't allowed to do any strenuous work. Of course he didn't mind, and now he had at least one of his lovers wherever he went.

The green-eyed merman, who Yugi learned his name was Duke, had tried to come onto him but Yami had stopped that. Which Yugi was very thankful for. Anzu And Duke had known each other and both had been in on each other's plot. But it had backfired for both. They both had been sentenced to death and fed to the sharks so they wouldn't be able to try it again in a different kingdom.

"Quite a greeting Yugi!" Atemu exclaimed as he hugged Yugi back. Yami came up panting for breath. He glared mockingly at Yugi, who smiled sheepishly. He went back to Yami and gave him a hug and a kiss. Atemu and Yami smiled as they had their little love back. And they knew this time, he wasn't going anywhere or out of their sight.


	6. You With Me Sounds Easy Enough

Hikari: Yay! A song-shot! X3

Yami: (sweatdrop)… You just made that up didn't you?

Yugi: So? You make things up when we're alone, in the bedroom… (blushes because he realized what he just said)

Yami: Aibou! I thought you said we weren't allowed to talk about that in public?!

Yugi: Things change Yami. X3.

Hikari: Oh, go get a damn room you two!

Yugi and Yami: (blushes) Fine! Hikari does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! characters because if she did then we would've had separate bodies at the beginning. Nor does she own the song. X3. Now, if you'll excuse us… (runs off to a room)

**You… With Me… Sounds Easy Enough…**

"Anzu why can't you understand? I was only joking. You're beautiful, kind, and caring." Atem paused, listening to what his girlfriend was saying. "Now come on Anzu. Would I really be serious if I said you were annoying? And I hated your dance moves?" Again Atem paused, obviously getting frustrated with her now that she was complaining.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

Yugi was sitting on the bed in his room, listening to some of his favorite country music artists, Rascal Flatts and Montgomery Gentry. Of course he knew Atem was in the room over next door, with the window open, talking to Anzu… his girlfriend. It was still a bit of a touchy subject for Yugi, considering he was in love with Atem. He also knew Atem better and all his life. And since he knew what the typical argument was, he barely listened anymore and concentrated on his homework more.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Everywhere they went, especially if it was a date, Anzu would dress sluttish and look like a whore when Atem dressed casually. Even at a nice restaurant she wore a dress that showed everything except her privates. When Atem invited Yugi to go to the park with him one day he wore a black t-shirt and faded out jeans.

Atem is also the football captain of the team for Domino High. That's another reason why Anzu was dating him, because she was the cheerleader captain. Yugi just wished that Atem would finally realize what kind of person Anzu was and break-up with her. Then realize that Yugi was there for Atem when he needed him. Yugi knew that he understood Atem way better than Anzu. So why? Why couldn't Atem see like Yugi did?

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

The next day Yugi was sitting on the bench reading on of his favorite books, Artemis Fowl, when suddenly he saw a shadow over him. Yugi looked up curiously only to find Atem standing there looking down at him amusedly. The younger blushed and smiled at Atem. "Hey Atem! What's up with you this fine day?" He asked. _'I know this how it should be. Atem and me, just sit talking about one another… even though we already know everything about one another since we grew up together.'_

Atem laughed. "Fine little one. And you?" Yugi nodded, saying he was fine too. He had put his book away and was talking with Atem about how their separate lives were going. "And she started to blow up! I mean come on! Who would be mad just after a little bit of water? Seriously." Yugi laughed as Atem continued with the story. _'This is really easy. I can't believe how different our lives have turned out to be.'_ Yugi thought while still laughing a bit and smiling.

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

Out of nowhere Anzu pulls up in her red convertible and Atem stands up losing his smile. "I'll see you later Yugi. I have a date with Anzu that I can't miss." Yugi nodded as Atem got in the car. Anzu hugged Atem and he wasn't looking she glared at Yugi hard. Yugi just rolled his eyes as he waved bye to Atem. The taller waved back smiling a bit but losing it when he turned forward. Anzu, angry, slammed on the gas pedal. "I know he could do better than Anzu. I can't believe he's with someone like that." Yugi said when she was gone, he sighed, with Atem.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha' doing with a girl like that?_

That Friday night Domino High had a football game. The Domino Wolves were kicking some Sekai Lions ass. The score was 39 to 28 Domino Wolves. And with Atem on the team Yugi knew that his school would win. Yugi smiled and cheered Atem on from the bleachers, stomping on them with his sneakers when getting a touchdown. Yugi cast his amethyst eyes down to Anzu, seeing her wearing high heels as she was cheering. The teen shook his head sadly and looked back to the field seeing Atem got another touchdown. He cheered as loud as he could only to see Atem smiling right at him. Yugi blushed and smiled back.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Atem was walking to the locker room with a grin on his face because they won. But it was gone when he saw Anzu talking and looking at one of his best friends seductively. Tristan looked at him like he was scared while Anzu smirked at him. That made Atem angry as hell. "What the hell Anzu?! I thought you loved me!" Atem yelled. Yugi saw what was happening and widened his eyes then they turned sad. _'I'm so sorry Atem.'_

Anzu just laughed. "Well, you're starting to bore me. So now I'm asking Tristan to go out with me. After all," she paused looking to Tristan, "he has wanted to for some time. Isn't that right big boy?" She finished seductively. Atem's eyes held sorrow and anger. He just stood there until he left to the locker room to change and ride in his black '67 Chevy Impala, which still looked nice for this day and age.

Yugi, sad for Atem, ran to the parking lot to try and catch him before he left. His grandfather just dropped him off, so he didn't have a ride back. But before he saw where he was going, Atem was the one who almost ran into him with his car. Yugi's expression was a deer-in-the-headlights. But luckily Atem stopped in time. He got out of the car and ran to Yugi as fast as he could. "Yugi! Yugi, Ra! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to almost hit you." Atem said, thanking whatever god told him to stop. Seeing the dazed expression on his long-time friend's face Atem picked Yugi up and placed him in his car.

Atem soon arrived at both their houses. "Thanks Atem. I really appreciate it." The driver smiled and nodded as he parked in his driveway. Yugi got out and waved to Atem before going into the game shop. Atem waved and sighed. After a few good long moments he got out of the car and locked. The next thing he was doing was contemplating on what to do.

Yugi suddenly heard knocking on the back door of the game shop. He looked to see who it was and saw Atem. The teen immediately opened the door and looked at Atem's crimson eyes. He saw unshed tears. "Yugi…" He trailed off and walked in the door when Yugi moved out of the way. Atem sat on the couch and looked to Yugi. "I'm sorry Yugi, but I really don't want to be alone right now." Yugi softened his eyes and nodded in understanding.

"You wanna know what Joey did the other day?" Yugi asked. Atem nodded and Yugi started telling him. By the end of it Atem was crying but it wasn't in sadness. He was just laughing too hard. Yugi grinned seeing that he got the job done by making Atem happy again. "Now do you want to listen to your favorite songs? Because I burned a CD for you." Yugi smiled at Atem gave him a shocked look before smiling as well while nodding.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

"Ummm… Yugi?" Atem called hesitantly. Yugi turned to answer only to find lips on his. The teen was shocked before he started kissing back. Atem snaked his arms around Yugi's waist as Yugi snaked his arms around Atem's neck. As people say, some actions speak louder than words. Neither let go until air was needed. Both were panting as they looked to each other's eyes and smiled. Suddenly Atem's phone went off. He looked at the ID saying it was Anzu before he put it back in his pocket ignoring it. Only Yugi mattered to him now, as he always did.

"I love you." They both said at the same time. They ended up laughing at it but they meant it. They spent that night on the couch just sleeping curled up with each other.


	7. The Unknown

Hikari: Finally! I'm done with this one! X3. And I like this idea!

Yugi: We would like to thank yugixyamiyaoilover for the idea! And this is dedicated to her since she's a big fan of these and Hikari's! X3.

Yami: Really? I had no idea. Because it's not like she reviewed for every single drabble/one-shot you've done. Plus some of the stories you've done as well.

Hikari: … Shut up Yami! Don't make come over there and beat the hell out of you! Because I will and no one will be able to hold me back from messing up that pretty face!

Yugi: Please leave Yami alone Hikari. He won't say anything else. And if he does, he'll be sleeping on the couch from now on until we're married. (crosses arms over chest)

Yami: (turns pale) O-Ok! Ok! I won't say anything else! (hugs Yugi) I promise. I'll keep my mouth shut.

Hikari: Good. Anyway thanks again to yugixyamiyaoilover! You're the best girl! Now I don't own any of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! or this plot. This plot is for my new friend, yugixyamiyaoilover! Thanks a bunch! This is also dedicated to CrazyAboutYugi. Love ya girl! X3.

**The Unknown**

A mansion sat at the top of the hill on Teknochik St. No one knows how long it's been there or who built it. But some say that whoever used to live in the house last… never left. Others say that the building itself is a monster and the reason why everyone stays away from it is because no one's sure of its origins. And besides, who would ever go into the mansion… would never come back out or if they did would never be the same again.

This is what one Yugi Moto did…

-------------

"So what do you want me to do again?" a teen about 5'1" said. His hair had amethyst tips going into ebony with blond bangs that framed his childish face. His eyes were a mysterious shade of amethyst that shows he went through a tragedy that no one should have. And his skin was a pale color. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was at least three sizes too big and hip hugging baggy sweatpants that covered his legs. He's also 13-years-old.

A black haired teen scoffed. "I dare you to go into the old mansion at the top of the hill on Teknochik St. And spend the night. If you manage to do that and come back out alive then I won't pick on you ever again. But, if you don't, then I'll have to break the news to your grandfather and that girl you live with Lynn, Yugi." He smirked maniacally at the mention of the girl.

"I'll do as you say. But you have to leave her alone too!" Yugi replied. "I'm gonna pack a bag tonight and spend the night. Then I'll come out alive. You'll see!" The tri-color haired teen yelled as he ran to his home, The Kame Game Shop. "Lynn! Lynn! Where are you?!" Yugi screamed for her, tears coming from his eyes. He finally found her as she bolted up awake from sleeping. "Lynn…" The amethyst-eyed teen said softly.

"Yugi…" The brown-haired, aquamarine-eyed girl said just as softly, crying as well. Unshed tears were in both their eyes. See, Lynn was what one would call a magician of sorts. And it wasn't like those cheap tricks some phonies do. No, she was a full-blooded magician. She had been teaching herself for quite a while. The biggest thing that she had taught herself to do was change forms. A shape-shifter and she could change her own sex. Her other form looked exactly like herself except it's male. His name is Christian Alexander. She's also 12-years-old

Yugi suddenly ran to Lynn and hugged her tightly. Lynn hugged him back just as tightly. One of the other things that she could do was while she sleeps, she could see through another's eyes. And she saw what Ushio had done and said. They both let go of the other and smiled sadly at each other. "Let's go get you ready alright? We wouldn't want _Ushio_ to start making up lies and spreading them to everyone in school. I'll help you and even walk with you to the mansion alright?" She said as she spat Ushio's name like some disease.

Yugi smiled brightly. "Ok!" He said happily. "Now let's get to work!" Lynn nodded while letting a smile show on her face. They both started packing things for the night. A couple hours past and they were ready. "Well, let's go." Yugi held Lynn's hand as they walked up to the mansion. When they got there they spotted Ushio already there. They groaned softly as to not let him hear.

"You actually showed up! And here I thought you were gonna chicken out!" Ushio and his friends laughed. "Now little Yugi, me and my friends are gonna stay out here just so we know that you won't escape. Remember, you have to stay in there _all_ night." He said emphasizing all. "Then if you come out alive we'll leave you and Lynn alone." The black-haired teen said as he eyed Lynn up and down. "Now go! Don't worry, we'll keep your little sister safe." Ushio looked at Lynn as what he thought was seductive.

Yugi nodded and headed up to the old mansion. As he walked up the driveway he couldn't help but feel he was being watched from the house. He wasn't sure why, but every time he looked up to all the windows he didn't see any lights on or curtains opened. The mansion was very strange indeed. Yugi finally got up to the mansion and turned the knob then pushed the door open. The big door shut behind him and the lights lit up the room.

Yugi covered his eyes as they adjusted to the brightness of the room. He then lowered his arms and his jaw dropped to the floor. The room was beautiful. In front of him was a grand staircase and the rug on it was black. The rug he was standing on was a navy blue with violet couches sitting against every wall. Ferns were placed in all the corners of the room and lamps were next to the couches. A few chandeliers hung from the ceiling, which had marvelous paintings on it.

"Wow…" Yugi breathed. One the outside the house may look old. But it looks brand-new on the inside. "So, this is what it's like to be in here. And here I thought it would be rotting and decaying like when an animal is dead for a few days. Or like when Mommy and Daddy were found by the police." Yugi sighed as he thought about his and his sister's parents. The police figured that Lynn and Yugi's parents had gotten themselves in deep with some kind of drug lord. And when they couldn't pay up, he killed them. The officers didn't find them until a week later in an alley on the outskirts of the city. And by then, they were both dead and gone. Leaving Yugi and Lynn with their grandfather that ran the Kame Game Shop.

Yugi sighed again as he went to explore. He went up the staircase and up the left side. Amethyst eyes spotted four doors on each side. He opened the first door on his right, which led to a bathroom. The next door he opened was the second door on the left. That one led to a lounge. Almost looking like the hall, when he first entered the mansion. Then he opened the third door on the left, looking like a… kitchen? Yugi shook his head. The final door on the left led to an conservatory.

Once he was finished on the left side, he went down the right side. He found nothing really interesting. All of them led to bedrooms. The teen found himself smiling. He loved all the bedrooms. They were all lovely and what he thought fit a king and his queen with his family. There was enough room to put everyone, that's for sure. The tri-color haired teen went back down the staircase and went up the right side. Completely ignoring the door that he had passed.

When he got to the top there was double doors on the left side and three doors on the right. He decided to go with the easiest first. He went with the door on his left. When he opened it his mouth, again, dropped to the floor. He was simply amazed! The door led to a magnificent library. Books upon books upon books and so on. Thousands of books everywhere! He knew he fell in love with this room. And he knew his sister would love it. They both just loved reading!

Yugi left the room with a smile on his face. He turned to the other doors on the right side of the hall. He opened the first one on the right. It led to a study. This confused Yugi. It also looked almost like the hall, when he first came into the mansion. After he was knocked out of his stupor, he went to the second door on the right. That one led to a dining room. This room also confused Yugi. Because the table was set with two table settings. He just shook his head and went to the last door. This one led to a billiard room. He wasn't one for pool, but it was a game he had beaten.

After Yugi was done exploring he saw a corridor. Curious, he went down it and it led to another. The teen went down that one as well and came to some stairs. He gulped audibly and went up. There was another set of double doors in front of him and he opened them. Yugi knew he fell in love all over again. It was a big observatory. The biggest he's ever seen in his life. The tri-color haired teen just loved to look at the stars. And this would help a lot. He could already tell he wasn't going to sleep tonight.

The amethyst-eyed teen left to go back down to the main room and saw a big double door he hadn't noticed. He sensed something about the room, but wasn't sure what was wrong with it. Promising himself to be careful he pushed the doors open. Once the doors were open he walked in and saw the most amazing ballroom in his life. Straight in front of him was a white piano. Yugi absolutely loved music, so it made him smile. In the right corner was a green couch that matched the rug. In the left corner was a… coffin? That was standing upright? Yugi's face scrunched as he shook his head and looked around the rest of the room. Chairs and other couches sat near the door.

Just then he spotted an old newspaper on the piano. Curiosity taking over again, he walked up to the piano and sat down. Both of his hands reached up and grabbed the paper. He read over it. Suddenly his eyes widened and it dropped to the floor. _'It can't be. It's just not possible!'_ Yugi thought. Wondering what the newspaper said?…

_**VAMPIRE LIVING IN THE MANSION ON TEKNOCHIK STREET?**_

_**Our dare devil of children have discovered there's a possibility that Atem Akana is a vampire. A child was taken to the mansion sitting on the hill on Teknochik St. His name was Darrell Jonathon. He was dared by his friend, Chaos Rush, to spend a night in that particular mansion. It was said to be a place that hasn't been used in years. But Darrell returned to his friend, Chaos, and told him, "There was a scary man with crimson eyes and fangs like a bat. He tried to bite me, but I ran. And I'm never going back!" After that he had burst into tears. He was taken to the hospital where later his father, George Jonathon, had taken him home and took care of him. Our sources have told us that Atem may have not moved out like we first thought. We only pray that nothing like this happens again, especially to one of our children.**_

After reading that Yugi sat there thinking, just thinking. He suddenly picked up the paper quickly and read the date on it. _'June 22, 1977. That's eleven years before I was born. So I couldn't have known, neither could Ushio. Maybe Lynn would've known but I doubt it. Considering the fact that she can only look through people's minds that she's already met. She also has to know their first name and face.'_ Yugi sighed and decided with the coffin in the room he wouldn't be able to feel safe. The amethyst-eyed teen got up from his seat and walked to the door. Although it slammed shut just as he was about to leave.

Fear struck Yugi's heart as he saw this. Immediately he ran to the door and tried to open it. Tugging on the doorknob and turning it led to nowhere. Maybe he could break a window. With a burst of strength he lifted the piano seat and threw it at the window next to the couch in the right corner. It left the glass shattered, but somehow the house fixed itself. He was a prisoner in the very room with the coffin in the left corner. Yugi's mind went numb as he walked to the couch opposite of the coffin. Amethyst eyes stared straight at the coffin, not looking at anything else in the room.

Suddenly the coffin shook a bit. Yugi's mind came back as his eyes widened. The coffin shook again but then stopped. The teen let out a silent sigh of relief before getting scared the heck out by the coffin opening. By it opening, Yugi got a closer look at the supposed vampire. He had crimson tips that faded into ebony with blond bangs shooting up into it with some framing his face as his hair. The vampire was wearing a black top and leather tight pants that seemed like a second skin with all sorts of buckles on his clothes. It seemed to compliment his tan skin. Buckled shoes adorned his feet. He stood at about 5'9".

'_He looks almost like me. But with a few differences. I wonder when he's going to wake up…'_ Yugi didn't have to wait long. The vampire's eyes opened. His eyes were a sharp crimson, one would think that he could control the fires of Hell. The eyes made Yugi cower away a little and hide behind the couch. Just hoping and praying that he wasn't found. From where he was Yugi could see the vampire climbing out of his coffin and stretching. He also saw the crimson eyes dart to the door. A smirk made it's way onto the fanged fiend's face as he looked around and looked straight into amethyst eyes. _'It's not possible! He can't see me hiding here! There's no way!'_

"On the contrary, it is quite possible." The vampire spoke as he made his way to where Yugi was. The teen 'eeped' and ran to the double doors leading to the room. This time when he turned the doorknob, the door opened and he bolted out and ran to the library. He hid behind one of the shelves and stayed unbelievably quiet and unnaturally still. The small teen heard the door open again. He waited for the vampire to leave. Footfalls came closer to where Yugi was before they turned and walked out. A sigh of relief escaped his lips before another 'eep' came from his mouth when he felt invisible hands on his shoulders.

The hands dragged him to the dining room and sat him in one of the seats with the table settings. Yugi stayed there and kept his head down. The teen didn't want to see the vampire again or else he might run scared. His pale hands were already shaking so badly that he had to keep them together as an attempt to stop the shaking. "Shadows," He heard the voice of the vampire, "I wish to be alone with my guest for now. Go spend some time elsewhere until you are needed again." The hands that were clamped down on his shoulders and legs left. But he didn't relax as he could still sense the vampire in the room.

"So little one, why did you come here after hearing all the stories about this mansion? About how the infamous Atem Akana is a vampire? Or how children kept disappearing into this house? Or my personal favorite, the last owner of this house never left?" Yugi just kept his head down and didn't even look at the vampire who would take his life before the night was over. "How old are you?" But still, the amethyst-eyed teen ignored him. "Then I'll just guess." The teen could tell the vampire was thinking. "10?" Yugi shook his head. "12?" Again it was a no. "Then maybe 13?" Yugi nodded and the vampire let out a smirk. "A 13-year-old huh? What a lucky number. Wouldn't you agree little one?" The fanged fiend asked.

"Yugi." The youngest one in the room said. He looked up and saw the crimson-eyed vampire was confused. "My name is Yugi. Yugi Moto." Might as well let his death be on the fanged fiend's mind for a while right? Yugi saw the vampire smirk. The teen didn't like the look of that smirk. Not at all. Next time he saw an escape route, he would immediately take it. Even if he had to start kicking and screaming.

"Game huh? Well, it's a name that fits a cutie like you. So Yugi Moto, would you like to know why you were locked in that room when I woke up?" Said teen nodded while the vampire smirked. "Good. Now before we get into anything, my name is Atem Yami Akana. But you may call me, my little morsel, Yami. Anyway, the reason is that my shadows know when there's a human in the mansion and they make sure that human is in there by the time I wake up. That way I know what they look like so I can chase after them if need be. Do you understand now?" Yugi nodded again. "Excellent. Now, let us eat and enjoy the night." Suddenly the door opened and food floated down on Yugi's plate. Atem smirked as he saw the awe in the little one's eyes.

Yugi was awed at how the 'shadows', as Yami had called them, brought food in and it settled on his plate. But Yugi knew with the bullies beating him up all the time he wouldn't be able to eat all that was on his plate like a normal 13-year-old should. He just sighed and picked up a fork to start eating. Amethyst eyes looked straight into crimson as the smaller one noticed Yami didn't have anything on his plate. He frowned and was about to ask about it before the shadows again came in with a covered plate. He became curious until the cover was lifted off. Yugi thought he was going to get sick right there and then. The pale hand put the fork down on the plate and pushed it away as he tried to keep the contents in his stomach. Because as he knew the bathroom was on the other side of the house.

When Atem looked at Yugi, as he almost finished his baked heart, he saw the little one had barely touched his food and was a bit green. Atem just thought about it and face-palmed. _'I can't believe I didn't think about it before.'_ He looked back to Yugi, then looked to Yugi's stomach. _'I sense that he couldn't eat too much anyway. But he's a lot thinner than he should be. Maybe, I can change what he sees instead of the real thing. Like, he sees a baked heart now, but it'll change to a steak that's made from a cow.'_ The little spell seemed to work as he saw Yugi shake his head and look to the 'steak' again. He started to eat again with a bit of uncertainty in his amethyst eyes.

They both were soon finished with their plates, and Atem called the shadows. They took the plates as Atem and Yugi were left in silence. "So, you never answered my question from before." This got Yugi's attention as he looked up to Atem's crimson eyes. "Why did you come here? I'm sure you've heard all the stories surrounding this place and me." The teen nodded. "Then what got you to come in here? Were you hiding from someone?" Atem asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No. Ushio, the school bully and my everyday tormentor, dared me to stay the night here. If I did, then he would leave me alone as well as my little sister. She's taught herself magic because she wants to protect me from my bullies just as much as I want to protect her from everyone who looks at her with lust as the only emotion in their eyes." Yugi allowed himself to smile for the first time in the presence of the vampire. "We love each other and try to seclude ourselves from everyone so we won't get hurt." Yugi's smile turned a bit sad. "Ever since our parents died we've done that. We couldn't handle anymore hurt." Yugi looked up at Atem with watery eyes. "That's why you can't kill me. It would just break Lynn. It would break my sister completely." The small teen said as he tried not to breakdown.

Atem weighed out his options and sighed. "Alright little one, I have a deal for you." Amethyst eyes connected with his own crimson. "If you come back here and visit me everyday, then I won't kill you. That way we both win, right?" Atem asked as Yugi nodded happily and smiled just as happily. "Now go into one of the bedrooms to sleep. I'll be walking around. If you need me, just call for me. But I might not be awake when you leave. So for now, goodnight Yugi." The younger one nodded and left the room only to walk straight to the first door on the right on the other side of the house.

He was way too tired to look at the room. The teen walked straight to the bed and laid down. A smile made its way onto his face as he felt the covers being lifted over him by the shadows. Yugi snuggled more into the bed and fell asleep as he heard soft singing. One of the things that would help him sleep after his parents were found dead. After falling asleep Atem came into the room and smiled. "Good night little one. Sweet dreams." Was the last thing he said as he left the room to walk around the mansion that was his prison.

-------------

Yugi woke up and noticed that it was morning. But couldn't tell as the sun was shining through the curtains of the window in the room. Amethyst eyes were blurry until they blinked a few times before becoming clear. His face was buried in a bare chest as he could feel breath going through his hair. He also felt an arm around his waist and it tightened a bit before letting him go. He was confused before he saw amused crimson looking down at him. Yugi smiled and he leaned up. When he gave a kiss to Yami's cheek he blushed a bit. "Thank you." He said as he pulled away. "Now if you don't mind, I need to go."

"Of course Yugi. But don't forget our agreement, ever. If you do, there will be consequences." Atem looked to him seriously before smiling. "Now go. Or else I'll have to make a cutie like you stay with me." Yugi flushed as he ran out the door with his bag in tow. He couldn't wait to tell his little sister how it went. And that he was free to go, but had to visit Yami everyday or else. But Yugi never wanted to find out what would happen to him, or his family, if he didn't listen to what Yami said. And true to his word, Yugi visited Yami everyday. Told him about it and what it was like and how it was different from how it was when Yami was just a teen and he went to school. When Yugi was finished telling Yami about his day, Yami would tell him a story about his life or one he heard from other people from different countries. But whatever it was they would listen to each other's stories.

-------------

_**6 years later…**_

"Come on Lynn. He hasn't bitten me yet! Please? He's been dying for you to meet him!" Lynn looked at her brother skeptically. "Ok, so that was a bit of vampire humor, but come on! Don't make me use the Adorable Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom and Terror on you. Not even _you_ can resist those. Please?!" Lynn just rolled her eyes at her brother and walked away. Yugi's jaw fell to the floor at what his sister just did. But seconds later she came back with a bag full of overnight stuff. Yugi suddenly smiled. "Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Though there is one thing about this." Yugi turned to her and looked at her with curiosity in his amethyst eyes. "I'm turning into Christian to meet him. I don't want to be attacked because of a different scent on me. But we'll just see if he's smart enough to figure out I'm still related to you in my male form." She winked at him before a white light engulfed her. When next he opened his eyes he saw Christian exactly where Lynn as standing just seconds ago. "Now, let's go my dear brother." He said as he waited for Yugi by the door smiling.

Yugi and Christian headed for the mansion that Yami lived in. Although they had a run-in with Yugi's ex-friend Anzu before they could even get halfway there. "Yugi! Yugi wait up!" Yugi cursed under his breath while stopping and smiling to her. "Hi Yugi, how are you? We haven't talked in what like... weeks!" She smiled then turned to Christian and smiled seductively at him. "Who's you're friend Yugi? He sure is handsome."

Yugi looked to Christian out of the corner of his eye and saw him smirking. The teen mentally face-palmed. He knew when Christian smirked like that, it meant it was bad news for the person it was directed at. Just like six years ago when he first met Yami. Yugi came out of the mansion to see Lynn smirking and Ushio holding her wrist tightly. She had blasted him into the wall all the way across the street with her magic. If Yugi hadn't seen it himself, he just might not have believed it when Lynn told him about it. And since then Ushio hasn't come near him, or her, since.

As Anzu was go ga-ga over Christian, he rolled his eyes while widening his smirk. Yugi sighed and nodded when his brother looked at him pleadingly. Christian glared at the girl and pushed her off him, about five feet backwards. She looked at him confused before seeing him smirking at her. "Go away Anzu. Before I make you go away. And you definitely won't like my way. Will she Yugi?" The teen asked his brother.

Amethyst eyes met with aquamarine ones before turning to meet blue ones. "He's right. You won't like my brother's way. So step aside before you regret standing in our way." Yugi said confidently. Anzu flushed in anger and shook her head. The teen sighed again. "You are going to regret that decision Anzu. Trust me, my brother doesn't have any patience with people who only like people for looks and/or money." Yugi finished as he backed away a bit from his younger brother.

Christian grinned evilly in Anzu's direction. "Goody, goody!" A happy smile replaced the grin. "I gets to play with Anzu! And Brother said so!" He smiled wider and circled Anzu. "Let's see... what game shall we play?" The teen paused before snapping his fingers. "I know!" Christian breathed in before concentrating. "Mila holem si poken jath..." He chanted this until Anzu started changing. And soon she was a small silver dragon, the size of a half grown cat. The aquamarine-eyed teen opened his eyes and smiled widely at his work. "Yay! I've always wanted a dragon!" He picked him up. "I think I'll call him... Hikari!" He smiled widely again and ran up to Yugi. "Look Brother! I did it!" Christian started petting Hikari and looked up to Yugi. "Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes were blank. Suddenly, he started walking down the street, passing Christian on his way. Tears came to the younger's eyes before he followed and started to cry while petting the newly turned dragon. Hikari purred and rubbed against Christian's chest to try and make him feel better. Said person just hugged Hikari to his chest, still crying for his brother. Hikari had no idea what to do for his master except trying to make him feel better.

Finally, they had come up to the mansion's door. Yugi opened it as Christian was looking around like a curious five-year-old child. Amethyst eyes finally changed back to normal as they looked around for something. Suddenly, he head soft crying and purring. He turned and saw his little brother with a small dragon in his arms. His expression softened while he smiled. "Chrit..." The crying teen's head shot up at the nickname. Yugi opened his arms as Christian ran into them, still crying.

"Yugi! You weren't yourself since I changed that girl. And I saw you had no emotion..." The younger paused. "I've never seen you like that before. It scared me..." He trailed off. But then he remembered Hikari. "Oh! You haven't met my new friend yet!" Christian smiled brightly as he showed Yugi the small dragon. "His name's Hikari. And he's already taken a liking to me. You see Brother?" Christian and Yugi's eyes met. "I finally did. I perfected the animal spell."

Yugi smiled as he moved a bang from Christian's eyes. "I'm so proud of you Chrit." Just then Christian came back to himself. No longer acting like a little child. Christian smiled softly at Yugi, as Yugi did the same. Suddenly Yugi was ripped from his brother and Christian sent flying across the room while protecting Hikari from getting hurt. All the lights came on in the house and the younger could see just what the hell happened.

Aquamarine eyes widened as they met rage filled crimson eyes. "Hili sem molu quem ka..." Christian let Hikari go as he grew until he was a full-grown dragon ready to protect his master to the death. Forest green eyes of Hikari met crimson ones as he curled around his master. "Damn, I'm seriously getting to old for this..." He looked to Hikari. "Thanks boy." Christian heard a snarl coming from what looked like a look-a-like to his brother. Then Hikari growled, showing teeth, warning the thing to stay away.

"I haven't seen a dragon since the Dark Ages. How have you come across one if they're all extinct? Well?" The look-a-like asked. Christian didn't answer. It seemed the man didn't like that one bit, it only made him angrier. "You come into _my_ home, you come near _my _little one, and you won't answer any of my questions..." He paused before screaming, "YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR INCOMPITENCE!!!" The man started for Christian before someone yelled out.

"No! Don't do it Yami! Please!" And just like that, the man did as Yugi said. Yami, as Yugi called, stopped before turning to face him. Crimson eyes met the face of Yugi's sorrowful face, with tears flowing from his eyes like rivers. "Please... don't..." He paused before looking to Christian and back to Yami. "Do you notice something about him? Smell him. And if you have to, smell his blood. See what I mean." Yugi finished.

Yami nodded as he walked up to the teen near the beautiful silver dragon. The dragon growled. "Hikari, let him do as Yugi has said." Christian said to him. Hikari nodded but still kept a wary eye on Yami. The man kneeled down and nuzzled Christian's neck as he smelled the blood. Crimson eyes widened and pulled back as fast as a cheetah was chasing it's dinner. "Hili sem molu quem ja..." Christian chanted as Yami watched the full-grown dragon turn into a half grown cat. The teen smiled and picked Hikari up before looking to Yami. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yami. Brother has told me all about you!" Christian smiled widely at Yami while petting Hikari.

Yami looked taken aback before looking to Yugi, who smiled sadly as he hugged his brother. "Whenever he uses a certain type of spell his mind changes into a four-year-old's mind. And that's what he starts to act like. And we've both tried to find some kind of spell to counter it but... we haven't succeeded yet. Also if you haven't realized yet Yami, Christian is my brother and a wizard. In this era have you ever heard of Christian Alexander? The one who single handedly took down all vampire hunters in the world." Yugi looked to Yami and saw his eyes wide. "Yes, a person that powerful is my younger brother." The teen said, determined to keep his brother safe from Yami, if the temptation became too great for him.

"... That's _the_ Christian Alexander? _The_ Christian Alexander that also made most hunters stop hunting my kind and get to know them better?" Yami asked as he was shocked to the core. His little one's little brother was that person? That wizard? How is that possible? That had happened at least a few years before Yugi was born. There was only one way that it was possible to do something like that. But, it was forbidden in the magical world. Not even the oldest of wizards and/or witches would do something forbidden to them.

"I know what you're thinking." Yami's head shot straight up to look at Christian. "What I did was something forbidden among my kind. But I had to." Christian smiled. "I knew people would try to go after Yugi... and even you Atem Yami Akana." Suddenly Christian turned serious again. "One day soon, you'll need my help and I'll be willing to if you accept my help." Christian took his eyes off of Yami and turned them to Yugi smiling widely. "Brother! Can we leave now? Or are we gonna spend the night with Temmy?" The younger asked.

Yugi tried very heard to keep from laughing at the nickname that Christian had given Yami. The vampire's left eye was twitching because of the nickname. "Now, now Yami." Yugi scolded playfully while still trying to hold in his giggles. "Leave my brother alone before you're the one that gets hurt." Of course Yugi was only kidding when he said this. It wouldn't make much since if he was completely serious. "But anyway, I think we'll stay the night and go back in the morning since Grandpa is going for another dig in Egypt." Yugi decided as he told his younger brother.

"Ok. But you won't be in the same room with Temmy right?" Christian asked innocently. Yugi's eyes widened as he blushed and saying something along the lines of 'stupid no good shows giving my poor brother ideas'. Yami smirked widely when he heard the question and pulled Yugi to him. His arms snaked around the amethyst-eyed teen's waist. Giving ideas to Christian as Yugi cursed him to the seven hells of the underworld. "Oh... now I get why Brother has to change his sheets sometimes and calls Temmy's name out at night." The younger said as he looked to his very red faced brother.

Yami was about to fall to the floor laughing so hard because of Yugi's still blushing face and Christian's seemingly innocent statement. When he had gotten his laughing under control his face immediately turned serious as he sensed something in the attic. He was about to say something about it when Christian yelled. "Hikari?! Hikari, where are you boy?! Please! Don't leave me!" Christian seemed to go into some type of emotion that only Yugi seemed to be familiar with when he muttered, "Damn it... not again. He can't handle this right now." Yugi walked up to the broken teen and hugged him.

Yami stood up and wiped his clothes off from being on the floor. "Just so you know, I sense something in the attic. And it might be Hikari. I can't be too sure about it though. We all can go up there if you two want." Though it was too late when Yami had said that. Christian was already running to where he sensed the something that Yami did. Yugi was right at his heels so the vampire was left in the hall by himself. "Well damn... I don't think anyone likes me anymore." He chuckled a bit before walking the way to the attic.

-------------

"Hikari! Hikari, where are you?!" Christian yelled. /I'm here master. I was just trying to find something to eat. I did not mean to leave your side, my hunger had gotten the best of me. But I will be coming back to you shortly because I can feel your fear of me leaving you./ Christian sighed in relief when he heard that. And just like the little dragon said, he appeared soon and ran up to Christian and Hikari was overwhelmed with relief and joy from his master's side of the link. //Thank Ra your safe Hikari. I was just so worried.//

Yugi and Yami appeared just as Christian and Hikari reunited. They both smiled and waited at the door to the attic for Hikari and Christian. Both finally came down very tired and sleepy. So they wouldn't fall Yami lifted Christian up bridal-style as Yugi picked Hikari up in his arms. /Yugi?/ He nodded. /Where's Master? What's wrong with him? I can't sense him in his mind at all./ Yugi laughed a bit before answering back. "He's just sleeping. He's had a long day and deserves it. Don't worry, we'll put you two in the same room together." The dragon seemed to smile and nodded.

They arrived at the room the pair would stay in and laid them both down. Christian was laying in the bed and snuggled into it. While Yugi laid a confused Hikari on the floor. "Just wait Hikari. You'll see what I'm doing." Yugi closed his eyes and breathed in as he concentrated. "Hili sem molu quem ka..." He chanted until Hikari was full grown again. Amethyst eyes opened and saw a shocked Yami and a confused Hikari. "Christian's not the only one that can use magic. I just can't do as much as he can because I don't have as much power as he does." Yugi smiled. "Just remember you two, things aren't always as they appear." And with that Yugi left a stunned vampire and dragon behind.

-------------

Morning soon came and Yugi woke up to Yami's bare chest again as he always did if he stayed the night at the vampire's mansion. He rolled his eyes and smiled while shaking his head. Yugi pulled away from the vampire only to be pulled back to him. Yami was growling with his pointy ears back against his head and fangs showing. This confused Yugi, because this had never happened before. Yugi pulled himself forcefully away before running to Christian's room. Only to see Lynn sleeping in the circle that Hikari had provided.

Lynn opened her eyes and noticed Hikari curled around her and was growling and tightening himself around her. Sensing someone else in the room she looked to the door. She smiled as she saw Yugi standing there. But she frowned as she saw Yugi's own frown. Lynn got up from where she was resting and stood by Yugi. Suddenly Hikari's forest green eyes snapped open and started growling at the unknown girl. /Who are you?/ Hikari growled. Lynn took on a hurt look before covering it up with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. //Who do you think I am?// Forest green eyes widened and turned sad. /I'm sorry Master. I didn't realize you were... well, you./ Hikari nuzzled Lynn. /Forgive me?/ Lynn laughed as did Yugi. //Of course!//

Suddenly Yami slammed the door open and he looked around. Only to find a girl in the room with Yugi and Hikari, but no Christian in sight. His eyes filled with rage as they did last night and started walking toward Lynn. /No!/ Hikari leapt in front of her. /You will not touch her! Do you hear me vampire?!/ Hikari hissed as he protected Lynn. /Smell her like you did last night to Christian. Then you will understand why I protect her with my life./ Yami looked at Hikari skeptically before doing as the dragon had asked. The reaction was the same as last night. "The same. Christian and Lynn have the exact same smell, how can that be? Unless..." Yami trailed off and his eyes widened.

Lynn smirked and walked next to Hikari, petting him on the neck. "Yes. I can shape-shift into any animal, and even change my sex if I have to. I am that powerful. I am also more powerful than any witch and/or wizard you have met in your immortal life. Every time I am reborn my power grows. Though this is the last time that I will transfer my powers. Because next time, I could possibly die. But, I will change myself into a vampire. It is quite possible you three. You just have to know how to do it correctly." She explained to the stunned dragon, vampire, and half-wizard. The teen looked at the time. "Brother, we have to go. Grandpa will be worried sick."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Since grandpa would flip do you mind taking care of Hikari for us while we're not here Yami?" He smiled and nodded to the siblings. "Good. Now that that's settled we need to get home. Bye Yami! Bye Hikari! We'll miss you!" Yugi smiled back and both he and Lynn left the mansion together. Promising Yami and Hikari one more time that they would be back that afternoon. They left smiling, waiting for that afternoon to come quickly.

-------------

_**3 months later...**_

It was getting harder everyday trying to keep Yami's secret as Yugi and Lynn's grandfather kept questioning where they were going every afternoon. And every time he did Yugi would just walk away while Lynn smiled sadly and shook her head as she followed Yugi. Some of the kids at school had heard Yugi and Lynn visiting the mansion up on the hill along Teknochik Street. But neither sibling would say a thing to anyone. Right now, it was just another boring day in the life of Yugi and Lynn Moto.

Yugi was staring out the window of his school while his teacher droned on about the different Egyptian Gods and how many there are. He sighed. The teen missed Yami as much as Lynn missed Hikari. They were stuck in school while the vampire and dragon were alone with each other in the mansion. It was depressing to say the least. Because Yami and Hikari were becoming more desperate for them not to leave when they had to.

Yugi sighed. From where he was Yugi felt Lynn stiffen in the seat in front of him. Lynn was looking out the window, right where the front of the school was. Yugi was confused at first. All he saw was two boys coming into the school. The amethyst-eyed teen heard something muttered by his sibling. "I told them to wait. But no... I swear I'll kill 'em." But he knew she was just kidding because he could feel a smile on her face.

A little while later there was a knock on the door. The teacher looked curiously at it before opening it. "Yes? Can I help you two young men?" Something was said but went unheard as the teacher nodded and moved out of the way to let them in. The teacher turned to the class. "Students, these two are new here. So I suggest you give them a big welcome and leave them alone while they adjust." That was directed to the girls who were staring lovingly at the two. "Now boys, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Well, I'm Atem Akana. But everyone may call me Yami." Some of the class looked from Yugi to Yami and were surprised how alike they looked. The other teen looked around and he spotted Yugi and Lynn in the back corner near the window. He smirked. "And my name is Hikari Yuki. We both have come far from our homelands. It would be nice if we could sit by our friends." With that Yami made it happen by unnoticeably hypnotizing the teacher.

"Of course. Though… who are you're friends?" Yami and Hikari walked down the aisle and sat next to Yugi and Lynn. "Very well. Now that we've figured that out, we shall continue with the lesson of memorizing all the Egyptian Gods." So the teacher continued with none of the four students in the back corner listening.

Yugi looked to Lynn, who smiled sheepishly. "I'll tell everything at lunch ok? Right now is definitely not a good time. Considering Yami and Hikari's fan clubs are listening now." Lynn explained as Yami and Hikari looked around. Some girls stopped writing in their notebooks because they didn't hear anything else that was said in the conversation. Though two naïve girls had better ideas instead of trying to get Yami and/or Hikari. They wanted Yugi, and by the gods they were going to get him. Or so they thought…

-------------

Lunch soon came around and the siblings sat under a sakura tree. One of their favorite spots on a nice day for lunch. Soon Yami and Hikari had found them and were sitting with them. Lynn stood up in front of the three teens. "Ok, now that we're all here I wanted to explain to you why and what happened." She was about to speak again before she was shoved rudely out of the way and onto the ground. Hikari went straight to her and kneeled by her, helping her up. "What the bloody hell?!" Aquamarine eyes landed on a black-haired girl with brown eyes and a blond-girl with blue eyes.

The two girls smirked evilly at her before they sat down. "Now, continue with what you were saying. We just needed to find a good seat before we listened to what you said whore." The black-haired girl said. Lynn's eyes widened before she turned angry. Though Hikari held her back as to not cause a scene or her get in trouble. "What? Now you need someone to hold your leash because you can't help your anger? Pathetic." The blond-haired girl said.

Lynn looked down as to hide her tears. She turned and buried her face into Hikari's chest for comfort. While the girls were laughing Yugi went to his sister as to see if she was okay. He turned to face the two girls who were still laughing. "Vivian!" Yugi shouted to the blackette. "Rebecca!" He yelled to the blond. "What the _hell_ gives you the right to say those things to my sister?!" He asked the two girls. "Well?! I'm waiting…" Yugi trailed off as he tapped his foot.

"Yugi darling, she deserves it! She was getting in our way of one of us trying to ask you on a date. But she was always saying you never did and never will!" Rebecca said as she ran up to him and hugged his arm. "It's true Yugi sweetie. But we know she's lying. So that's why we always say thing like that. So she can't lie to us and keep you from us. We love you but you can only have one of us." Vivian explained as she hugged his other arm.

Neither notice Yugi's shoulders shaking violently or that his eyes were closed tightly. Yami, who was feeling jealousy and rage before, noticed these little changes in his aibou and ran to a safe distance with Hikari and Lynn in his arms. Without any warning Vivian and Rebecca were flung all the way across the courtyard, now unconscious. Suddenly Yugi's eyes were seen, they were pure white… not a trace of amethyst seen in them.

A gasp was heard as Lynn jumped from Hikari's arms. She ran in front of Yugi, who was going near the two unconscious girls. Lynn grabbed her brother's shoulders and held him still. "Yugi, please. Come back." She said softly. But it wet unheard as Yugi looked up to her and smiled. He hugged her and gently pushed her out of the way. Tears started coursing down her face as she watched her brother. Powerless to stop him, because she knew that it was impossible for her to use her magic on him, even if it was necessary.

"Yugi!" Yami called out. Yugi turned and saw him running up to him. The disguised vampire knew that something was wrong and the reason for it was the two girls picking on Lynn. Yami hugged Yugi tightly to himself. "Little one, please come back. Back to me and Lynn." But even that went unheard as Yugi began to struggle in Yami's grip. "Yugi! Aibou please! I love you!" Suddenly there was a bright light that everyone had to shut their eyes. After a few moments it went away and Yami had Yugi in his arms. Both of them smiling lovingly at each other.

Lynn and Hikari smiled as they looked at each other. Hikari picked her up and headed straight to the mansion. All the while Hikari staring lovingly at Lynn and Yami staring lovingly at Yugi. And Lynn and Yugi doing the same to Hikari and Yami.

-------------

When they finally reached the mansion the walked in and went to the dining room. All the boys looked to Lynn. "Now without further interruptions I would like to explain how Yami can go out into the sun and how Hikari can turn into a human. It's all my doing. I made Yami a medallion of sorts that I put some of my light power into and charged it with the sun. And Hikari can change into a human because I gave him some of my male blood with a bit of my shape-shifting powers."

The vampire pulled the medallion out from under his shirt. It was a yellow topaz that looked like the sun and next to it a sapphire moon. They connected with each other to make the topaz missing a crescent of itself as the sapphire had that part of the topaz covered. Then Hikari changed back to his dragon form in an instant. Lynn change into Christian and went up to Hikari, him petting the dragon as Hikari nuzzled him back.

Yugi smiled and went up to his vampire. He grabbed the medallion and put it back under Yami's shirt. He gave Yami a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back. "I love you too, my vampire." Yugi said as he pulled Yami into a passionate kiss. /How sweet./ Hikari said. //Yeah.// Christian said back. Hikari changed back into a human and grabbed Christian by the waist. They had admitted that they love each other earlier in the week. They were waiting for Yugi and Yami to admit it to each other first. Hikari then pulled Christian into a passionate kiss.

It doesn't matter what species you are. There are ways around it. As long as one loves another that is strong enough to break the species barrier.


	8. What To Do Now

Yami: Are you serious? A freaking High School Musical song? WTF?!

Yugi: They're not all that bad Yami. Besides I don't think you should insult them. One of Hikari's favorite actors in those movies is Zac Efron.

Hikari: (blushes) That is sooo not true! I have a boyfriend!

Yami: Uh-huh. Well if you have a boyfriend then Yugi's going out with Atem behind my back!

Hikari: … You might want to turn around right about now.

Yami: (turns around and sees Yugi and Atem in a lip-lock) (jaw drops to the floor)

Hikari: Here Yami, let me get that for you. Lol.

Yugi: (pulls away from Atem) Hikari does not own any Yu-Gi-Oh!… (pulls away from Atem again) characters. And if she did then Atem, Yami, and me would very well be three different people and also have separate bodies from the beginning and then fall in love. X3.

**What To Do Now**

An audible 'click' sounded around the room as Yugi left the house. He turned back around and smiled before leaving it behind. The more the amethyst-eyed teen thought about Yami, the more his voice spoke about his love to Yugi in the teen's head. Yugi sighed as that's all he could think about and not which way he should go, to follow his heart. As hard as he could think, his mind would always go back to Yami. Which he had no idea why. Yami had betrayed him by leaving him all alone to go to New York with Anzu when she offered.

_The day door is closed  
The echoes fill your soul  
They won't say which way to go  
Just trust your heart_

Yugi found out that he had loved Yami too. But, he regrets never telling Yami that he loved him too. The teen sighed, something he found himself doing a lot of since the crimson-eyed man left. Yugi eventually made it to the park. He smiled as he walked through the gate to the park. The best memories of his and Yami's were here. Yugi walked to the bridge where he and Yami had their first kiss. The teen sighed yet again as he knew he wasn't sure what to do anymore. Yami's leaving and especially going with Anzu was really hard on him. He barely left his home anymore, even to go out with his friends.

_To find you're here for  
Open another door  
But I'm not sure anymore  
It's just so hard_

The things that ran through his head anymore seemed like the best things he could do. He was just so close to accepting what they were and about to do one of those things. It seemed like he was on the very edge. They just kept pushing themselves in his head. It was so hard to resist and too easy to accept. But he knew he wasn't sure which one he would actually do. Either ignore them completely or, just do what his mind was supplying him with.

_Voices in my head  
Tell me they know best  
Got me on the edge  
They're pushin', pushin'  
They're pushin'_

It seemed like a part of his mind was working all on its own. Locking his mind out of it so he couldn't stop the things that he was thinking. But he knew it was possible to stop. He just needed to push through the barricade it put up to keep him out. Yugi always thought of fighting his own mind so he could take control of his life again. Sometimes he drove through the barricade or fought it with his bare hands.

_I know they've got a plan  
But the ball's in my hands  
This time is man-to-man  
I'm drivin, fightin', inside of_

It seems like since Yami left Yugi behind, his life has turned upside down and spun out of control. The longer he fights himself the more his life seems to spin out of control. He was always thinking of ways to get his mind off of Yami for once. But it really didn't seem possible since Yami was his whole world. _'What do I do now? Without you?'_ Yugi thought as he thought about Yami and him together. In fact, he started to see himself and Yami having fun together at the park.

_(A world that's upside down)  
It's spinning faster  
What do I do now  
Without you_

Yugi didn't know where his life was headed anymore. Whether it was his future job, college, or even the Kame Game Shop he adored so damn much. He was always trying to figure out what he would do next and what would happen afterwards. Sometimes he never even saw what was coming next. Like Yami leaving with Anzu. He wanted Yami back with him and have fun like they used to. But that would never happen again he guessed. Yugi wanted to yell out his frustrations.

_I don't now where to go  
What's the right team  
I want my own thing  
So bad I'm going scream_

Yugi couldn't choose if he should go after Yami, stay at the game shop, or just end his miserable life. The teen thought about the irony of Yami coming back and being happy that Yugi ended his own life so Yami didn't have to deal with him anymore. But it didn't seem like Yami would that kind of person. Though he also didn't seem like the kind of person who would cheat on him and leave Yugi behind like he did. Yugi ruffled his own hair in his confusion. And it wasn't easy for someone to confuse him, or even himself to get confused. Although Yami probably didn't want anything to do with him, it was his dream to get back together with him. Again he wanted to yell, but this time in confusion.

_  
I can't choose, so confused  
What's it all mean  
I want my own dream  
So bad I'm going scream_

Yugi started walking away from the park and kept kicking rocks on his walk. Though he wasn't going to go back home just yet. In his mind he started getting rid of all the walls with his and Yami's happy memories. Those and Anzu's memories with him. He just couldn't take her and Yami being together. So what better way to forget them than getting rid of their memories? He started breaking them all. No matter what they were of. Yugi no longer wanted anything to do with either of them. He started punching them, leaving dents in them. And crashing into them with his mind attacks at them.

_I'm kicking down the walls  
I gotta make 'em fall  
Just break through 'em all  
I'm punchin', crashing, I'm gonna_

Finally he realized he was getting rid of them all to find himself within each one. But he was the only one looking into them, finghting for himself as well. He wasn't sure which one he should go after next. Then he stopped, not knowing which way to go next. Yugi suddenly started running, looking at each memory as he passed them. Looking for something, but not exactly sure what it was. Though adrenaline was pumping through him to help him find whatever he was looking for.

_  
Fight to find myself  
Me and no one else  
Which way, I can't tell  
I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the_

Suddenly Yugi stopped. He wasn't sure now which way he should go. He only had two ways, right or left. Suddenly he was knocked out of his head as his legs buckled underneath him. Realizing he was just hit by lightning, as it just started raining. Amethyst eyes widened as he realized he survived through a lightning attack. He finally found that his legs had carried him to the train station where Yami had left Yugi behind. Yugi smiled sadly as he seemed to realize that without Yami by his side nothing worked for him anymore.

_(Way that I should turn)  
I should, to right or left,  
it's... It's like nothing works  
Without you_

Yugi didn't know where to go after he found himself the last place he had seen Yami before he left. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. The teen sighed as he took a seat on a bench outside of the station. Amethyst eyes seemed to dim as he wasn't sure what was going on in his life anymore. Yugi was tired of picking what to do and where to go. He was also tired of doing what everyone else expected him to do, get over Yami. His body started shaking as he was trying to hold in his tears and cry out his sadness.

_I don't know where to go  
What's the right team  
I want my own thing  
So bad I'm gonna scream_

Thoughts were running through his head like him ending his life, running back home, or running away if Yami were to come back here. With those thoughts and concentrating on trying to not cry he was becoming confused as to what to do anymore. He wasn't sure what it all meant but he knew he wouldn't be getting the answers anytime soon. His only dream now seemed to be him living in peace when he died of old age and went up to heaven. But he couldn't do that without Yami. He wanted to cry out his fears but held them in.

_  
I can't choose, so confused  
What's it all mean  
I want my own dream  
So bad I'm gonna scream_

Yugi looked confused for a moment before realization dawned over his face and he pulled his phone out. The caller was unknown. This confused Yugi to no end because he usually didn't get any unknown calls. He sighed and pressed the red key before putting it back in his pocket. The teen got up and started heading home, considering it was getting late. A train pulled into the station at that moment and Yugi could hear the ruckus of people moving about and talking. Yugi started hearing voices as he held his ears.

_Yeah, the clock's running down  
Hear the crowd gettin' loud  
I'm consumed by the sound_

Altough his hands went back to his sides after he spotted a figure with straightened hair and sunglasses on. The figure looked familiar, he tilted his head. _'Sunglasses?'_ Yugi shook his head as he turned and walked away. _'They people nowadays. Getting weirder and weirder by the minute.'_ Yugi thought as he kept walking. Though, if he turned back around, he would've seen the sunglasses lowered and would've spotted crimson eyes looking straight at him. And their owner's smirk as the owner of them turned around and grabbed his bags. Yugi got further and further away from the station and worked the Yami situation out in his head, he knew he could do it.

_  
Is it her?  
Is it love?  
Can the music ever be enough?  
Gotta work it out!  
Gotta work it out!  
You can do it!  
You can do it!_

Yugi didn't know if he wanted to go back to his home or the park again. But eventually he chose home because it was getting late and he didn't want his grandfather to worry about him anymore. He found out what he should do now. And that was to just go home and sleep it off. Maybe also remember the happy times he and his friends or Yami were together. The teen had decided to do his own thing from now on. And he was going to stick with it. The lonliness was finally leaving his heart.

_I don't know where to go  
What's the right team  
I want my own thing  
So bad I'm gonna scream_

The amethyst-eyed teen chose if he could move on from Yami then he would. But if he couldn't then he would die alone and wait for Yami to join him up in Heaven or in the Afterlife. Though he was still confused as to why he chose this path, the point was that he still loved Yami with all his heart. And no one would ever be able to take that spot in his heart. His new dream was to be himself and get out more. Also to not let Yami's betrayal keep him down from doing that. Now, there was one thing left to do. Let his frustration, confusion, sadness, fear, lonliness and betrayal out in one loud...

_  
I can't chose, so confused  
What's it all mean  
I want my own dream  
So bad I'm gonna scream  
_

"Aaughhhhhhh!" Yugi screamed. The tense muscles finally relaxed being relaxed after a long seven months. Amethyst eyes opened and a huge grin almost split his face. It was probably one of the most truest grins one sees in a hundred years. The teen continued his walk back to his house with a smile on his face. Finally being able to get all those emotions out of his system had done him some good.

"Very good aibou. Finally get rid of everything that you needed to?" That voice stopped Yugi in his tracks. And the smile disappeared turning it into a frown. Of course he didn't turn around but he also didn't speak. This man didn't deserve a talk. He betrayed Yugi seven months ago when he went with Anzu to go to New York. Which still puzzled the teen but he wasn't going to give Yami the satisfaction he wanted. "I'm hurt little one. Won't you talk to your boyfriend?" Yami asked him.

Yugi turned to face him. "You know damn well why I won't talk to you!" He yelled at Yami. "It's because you betrayed me when you accepted that whore's invitation to go with her! And even had the nerve to tell me that you didn't love me, was only in it for the sex, and you really loved Anzu!" Yugi explained to his ex. "So no. I won't talk to you after this. It finally took me this night to let go of everything and you're ruining that just by being here!" Yugi shouted the last part. Trying to get through Yami's head that Yugi was no longer his to manipulate and control.

Yami frowned and started walking towards Yugi, who started backing up until he was backed up to the game shop's back door. The teen turned his head to the side and looked down so he wouldn't be able to see Yami's face. A tan hand lifted Yugi's head up and his lips were covered with Yami's own. Yugi's arms wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as Yami's own arms wrapped around Yugi's waist. The kiss then became opened-mouthed as their tongues swirled together with each other. Yami's mouth let go of Yugi's lips as he connected to his little one's neck, marking it with a love bite.

"I-I love you, Y-Yami..." Yugi choked out as the pleasure coursed through him. "I'm sorry I-I never told you b-before." The teen noticed Yami stopped. He looked to the older, expecting to see his crimson eyes filled with hate and anger but instead found surprise, happiness, and love in the ruby depths. Yami smiled and hugged Yugi blinked before hugging himself close to Yami. "I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, little one. I've been waiting so long for you to say those words to me." Yami was smiling widely and happily now that he owned Yugi's heart and held it his hands now. The younger opened the game shop door and went in, pulling Yami along, and went up to his bedroom. Yugi turned his pleading eyes to Yami and Yami chuckled a bit. "I'll stay with you baby. Don't you worry about a thing." They both crawled into Yugi's bed and fell asleep. Happy to know that they both now knew they truly loved eah other.


	9. What To Do Now That I Know

Yami: Yup! You guessed it!

Yugi: A much better version of the last one!

Hikari: I changed the ending if you guys wanna read it! X3.

Yami: Uh-huh. And please read it! Even if you hate it, it'll be different! Come on! We know you wanna!

Hikari: … You are an idiot!

Yami: Am not! (reads ending and jaw drops to the floor)

Hikari: Here Yami, let me get that for you. Lol.

Yugi: (laughing on the floor) Hikari does not own any Yu-Gi-Oh!… (tries to breathe through laughing so hard) characters. And if she did then Atem, Yami, and me would very well be three different people and also have separate bodies from the beginning and have lots of fun. (wink wink)

**What To Do Now That I Know  
**

An audible 'click' sounded around the room as Yugi left the house. He turned back around and smiled before leaving it behind. The more the amethyst-eyed teen thought about Yami, the more his voice spoke about his love to Yugi in the teen's head. Yugi sighed as that's all he could think about and not which way he should go, to follow his heart. As hard as he could think, his mind would always go back to Yami. Which he had no idea why. Yami had betrayed him by leaving him all alone to go to New York with Anzu when she offered.

_The day door is closed  
The echoes fill your soul  
They won't say which way to go  
Just trust your heart_

Yugi found out that he had loved Yami too. But, he regrets never telling Yami that he loved him too. The teen sighed, something he found himself doing a lot of since the crimson-eyed man left. Yugi eventually made it to the park. He smiled as he walked through the gate to the park. The best memories of his and Yami's were here. Yugi walked to the bridge where he and Yami had their first kiss. The teen sighed yet again as he knew he wasn't sure what to do anymore. Yami's leaving and especially going with Anzu was really hard on him. He barely left his home anymore, even to go out with his friends.

_To find you're here for  
Open another door  
But I'm not sure anymore  
It's just so hard_

The things that ran through his head anymore seemed like the best things he could do. He was just so close to accepting what they were and about to do one of those things. It seemed like he was on the very edge. They just kept pushing themselves in his head. It was so hard to resist and too easy to accept. But he knew he wasn't sure which one he would actually do. Either ignore them completely or, just do what his mind was supplying him with.

_Voices in my head  
Tell me they know best  
Got me on the edge  
They're pushin', pushin'  
They're pushin'_

It seemed like a part of his mind was working all on its own. Locking his mind out of it so he couldn't stop the things that he was thinking. But he knew it was possible to stop. He just needed to push through the barricade it put up to keep him out. Yugi always thought of fighting his own mind so he could take control of his life again. Sometimes he drove through the barricade or fought it with his bare hands.

_I know they've got a plan  
But the ball's in my hands  
This time is man-to-man  
I'm drivin', fightin', inside of_

It seems like since Yami left Yugi behind, his life has turned upside down and spun out of control. The longer he fights himself the more his life seems to spin out of control. He was always thinking of ways to get his mind off of Yami for once. But it really didn't seem possible since Yami was his whole world. _'What do I do now? Without you?'_ Yugi thought as he thought about Yami and him together. In fact, he started to see himself and Yami having fun together at the park.

_(A world that's upside down)  
It's spinning faster  
What do I do now  
Without you_

Yugi didn't know where his life was headed anymore. Whether it was his future job, college, or even the Kame Game Shop he adored so damn much. He was always trying to figure out what he would do next and what would happen afterwards. Sometimes he never even saw what was coming next. Like Yami leaving with Anzu. He wanted Yami back with him and have fun like they used to. But that would never happen again he guessed. Yugi wanted to yell out his frustrations.

_I don't now where to go  
What's the right team  
I want my own thing  
So bad I'm going scream_

Yugi couldn't choose if he should go after Yami, stay at the game shop, or just end his miserable life. The teen thought about the irony of Yami coming back and being happy that Yugi ended his own life so Yami didn't have to deal with him anymore. But it didn't seem like Yami would that kind of person. Though he also didn't seem like the kind of person who would cheat on him and leave Yugi behind like he did. Yugi ruffled his own hair in his confusion. And it wasn't easy for someone to confuse him, or even himself to get confused. Although Yami probably didn't want anything to do with him, it was his dream to get back together with him. Again he wanted to yell, but this time in confusion.

_I can't choose, so confused  
What's it all mean  
I want my own dream  
So bad I'm going scream_

Yugi started walking away from the park and kept kicking rocks on his walk. Though he wasn't going to go back home just yet. In his mind he started getting rid of all the walls with his and Yami's happy memories. Those and Anzu's memories with him. He just couldn't take her and Yami being together. So what better way to forget them than getting rid of their memories? He started breaking them all. No matter what they were of. Yugi no longer wanted anything to do with either of them. He started punching them, leaving dents in them. And crashing into them with his mind attacks at them.

_I'm kicking down the walls  
I gotta make 'em fall  
Just break through 'em all  
I'm punchin', crashing, I'm gonna_

Finally he realized he was getting rid of them all to find himself within each one. But he was the only one looking into them, fighting for himself as well. He wasn't sure which one he should go after next. Then he stopped, not knowing which way to go next. Yugi suddenly started running, looking at each memory as he passed them. Looking for something, but not exactly sure what it was. Though adrenaline was pumping through him to help him find whatever he was looking for.

_Fight to find myself  
Me and no one else  
Which way, I can't tell  
I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the_

Suddenly Yugi stopped. He wasn't sure now which way he should go. He only had two ways, right or left. Suddenly he was knocked out of his head as his legs buckled underneath him. Realizing he was just hit by lightning, as it just started raining. Amethyst eyes widened as he realized he survived through a lightning attack. He finally found that his legs had carried him to the train station where Yami had left Yugi behind. Yugi smiled sadly as he seemed to realize that without Yami by his side nothing worked for him anymore.

_(Way that I should turn)  
I should, to right or left,  
it's... It's like nothing works  
Without you_

Yugi didn't know where to go after he found himself the last place he had seen Yami before he left. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. The teen sighed as he took a seat on a bench outside of the station. Amethyst eyes seemed to dim as he wasn't sure what was going on in his life anymore. Yugi was tired of picking what to do and where to go. He was also tired of doing what everyone else expected him to do, get over Yami. His body started shaking as he was trying to hold in his tears and cry out his sadness.

_I don't know where to go  
What's the right team  
I want my own thing  
So bad I'm gonna scream_

Thoughts were running through his head like him ending his life, running back home, or running away if Yami were to come back here. With those thoughts and concentrating on trying to not cry he was becoming confused as to what to do anymore. He wasn't sure what it all meant but he knew he wouldn't be getting the answers anytime soon. His only dream now seemed to be him living in peace when he died of old age and went up to heaven. But he couldn't do that without Yami. He wanted to cry out his fears but held them in.

_I can't choose, so confused  
What's it all mean  
I want my own dream  
So bad I'm gonna scream_

Yugi looked confused for a moment before realization dawned over his face and he pulled his phone out. The caller was unknown. This confused Yugi to no end because he usually didn't get any unknown calls. He sighed and pressed the red key before putting it back in his pocket. The teen got up and started heading home, considering it was getting late. A train pulled into the station at that moment and Yugi could hear the ruckus of people moving about and talking. Yugi started hearing voices as he held his ears.

_Yeah, the clock's running down  
Hear the crowd gettin' loud  
I'm consumed by the sound_

Although his hands went back to his sides after he spotted a figure with straightened hair and sunglasses on. The figure looked familiar, he tilted his head. _'Sunglasses?'_ Yugi shook his head as he turned and walked away. _'They people nowadays. Getting weirder and weirder by the minute.'_ Yugi thought as he kept walking. Though, if he turned back around, he would've seen the sunglasses lowered and would've spotted crimson eyes looking straight at him. And their owner's smirk as the owner of them turned around and grabbed his bags. Yugi got further and further away from the station and worked the Yami situation out in his head, he knew he could do it.

_Is it her?  
Is it love?  
Can the music ever be enough?  
Gotta work it out!  
Gotta work it out!  
You can do it!  
You can do it!_

Yugi didn't know if he wanted to go back to his home or the park again. But eventually he chose home because it was getting late and he didn't want his grandfather to worry about him anymore. He found out what he should do now. And that was to just go home and sleep it off. Maybe also remember the happy times he and his friends or Yami were together. The teen had decided to do his own thing from now on. And he was going to stick with it. The loneliness was finally leaving his heart.

_I don't know where to go  
What's the right team  
I want my own thing  
So bad I'm gonna scream_

The amethyst-eyed teen chose if he could move on from Yami then he would. But if he couldn't then he would die alone and wait for Yami to join him up in Heaven or in the Afterlife. Though he was still confused as to why he chose this path, the point was that he still loved Yami with all his heart. And no one would ever be able to take that spot in his heart. His new dream was to be himself and get out more. Also to not let Yami's betrayal keep him down from doing that. Now, there was one thing left to do. Let his frustration, confusion, sadness, fear, loneliness and betrayal out in one loud...

_  
I can't chose, so confused  
What's it all mean  
I want my own dream  
So bad I'm gonna scream_

"Aaughhhhhhh!" Yugi screamed. The tense muscles finally relaxed being relaxed after a long seven months. Amethyst eyes opened and a huge grin almost split his face. It was probably one of the most truest grins one sees in a hundred years. The teen continued his walk back to his house with a smile on his face. Finally being able to get all those emotions out of his system had done him some good.

"Very good aibou. Finally get rid of everything that you needed to?" That voice stopped Yugi in his tracks. And the smile disappeared turning it into a frown. Of course he didn't turn around but he also didn't speak. This man didn't deserve a talk. He betrayed Yugi seven months ago when he went with Anzu to go to New York. Which still puzzled the teen but he wasn't going to give Yami the satisfaction he wanted. "I'm hurt little one. Won't you talk to your boyfriend?" Yami asked him.

Yugi turned to face him. "You know damn well why I won't talk to you!" He yelled at Yami. "It's because you betrayed me when you accepted that whore's invitation to go with her! And even had the nerve to tell me that you didn't love me, was only in it for the sex, and you really loved Anzu!" Yugi explained to his ex. "So no. I won't talk to you after this. It finally took me this night to let go of everything and you're ruining that just by being here!" Yugi shouted the last part. Trying to get through Yami's head that Yugi was no longer his to manipulate and control.

Yami frowned and started walking towards Yugi, who started backing up until he was backed up to the game shop's back door. The teen turned his head to the side and looked down so he wouldn't be able to see Yami's face. A tan hand lifted Yugi's head up and his lips were covered with Yami's own. Yugi's arms wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as Yami's own arms wrapped around Yugi's waist. The kiss then became opened-mouthed as their tongues swirled together with each other. Yami's mouth let go of Yugi's lips as he connected to his little one's neck, marking it with a love bite.

Yugi suddenly realized what was going on and he pushed Yami away. His amethyst eyes darkened in his anger for Yami. "Don't even think about doing that again you asshole! You know damn well once you left with that slut that there was never another chance for you with me. So just go rent an apartment and go to it. For you are not welcomed into my home. By my grandfather, by me, nor by-" But Yugi was cut off as the Kame Game Shop door opened and revealed a tanner version of Yami.

"Yugi?" The man asked and sighed in relief. "I thought I heard you out here." Although once he had caught sight of Yugi's watery eyes, he noticed someone else with him. The man walked up to Yugi and pulled him to his chest to let him cry. "Who are you? And why is he crying?" He looked down and noticed Yugi clutching his shirt in his fists. "Habibi, are you alright?" Yugi shook his head as he buried it in the man's shirt right where the heart would beat. The man looked back to Yami. "Answer me! What have you done to him?!"

At seeing Yugi being held so lovingly by this man made his blood boil. "I am Yami! And Yugi's boyfriend of 2 years! I haven't done anything to him!" Yami yelled. Though he froze when he saw the man's eyes widen then narrow to mere slits in a glare thrown at him. Yami suddenly became very curious as to who this man was. He'd never seen the man before and certainly never seen Yugi warm up to someone that fast. Right now, Yami was very confused and he wanted to know the answers to the many questions he had. But the man beat him to it.

"So you are Yami? The one who said those things to Yugi? Then left with a whore?" At this Yami froze again. How the hell did this man know that?! "Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Atemu Asim Akana! And I have been working for Mr. Moto for the last five months and have been friends with Yugi for six months. He's the one who suggested I get the job. We met at Burger World. I remember Yugi was just staring at his food blankly until I joined him to change that look from his beautiful face." He stole a quick glace at Yugi to see he was ready to drop but also saw the blush that was there.

When Atemu mentioned this, Yami fumed. He was about to retort but he saw both glares from Atemu _and_ Yugi aimed straight at him. Yugi then softened his look when he turned his attention to Atemu. "Atemu, please love, I just want to go in and rest before Grandpa comes out here and starts a fight with Yami. I already told him he was not welcomed in the house." Yugi smiled brightly when Atemu nodded to him and returned the smile. Atemu then lifted Yugi bridal-style and went inside the shop. Locking Yami out and leaving him to stare after them brokenhearted.

"I love you, Atemu..." Yugi choked out as the tears finally stopped. "I'm sorry I never told you before." The teen noticed Atemu stopped walking. He looked to the older, expecting to see his crimson eyes filled with hate and anger but instead found surprise, happiness, and love in the ruby depths. Atemu smiled and hugged Yugi blinked before hugging himself close to Atemu. "I love you, Atemu."

"I love you too, little one. I've been waiting so long for you to say those words to me." Atemu was smiling widely and happily now that he owned Yugi's heart and held it his hands. The younger smiled as he directed Atemu to his bedroom. Yugi turned his pleading eyes to Atemu and Atemu chuckled a bit. "I'll stay with you baby. Don't you worry about a thing." They both crawled into Yugi's bed and fell asleep. Happy to know that they both now knew they truly loved each other.


	10. Making It

Hikari: Ok, I just had to do this.

Yami: Yes! I've wanted to know if you were going to continue it. X3

Yugi: They're talking about 'Russian Roulette' by Hikari-and-Yami. And Hikari's going to continue it! But on a happier note! X3.

Hikari: Well duh! Sorry for doing this without your permission Hikari-and-Yami but I needed to!

Yugi: She couldn't just leave Yami to think of what would happen.

Yami: (nods) Yup yup yup! X3.

Hikari: He's actually in a happy mood. Now that's something you don't see everyday.

Yugi: (laughs) Anyway, here's the continuation of 'Russian Roulette'! Enjoy peoples!

**Making It**

I blink. I remember I had pulled the trigger but nothing happened. I pull the gun away from my head and blinked again. Looking to the tall, tan, gorgeous man I saw he had a smirk on his face. Then I realized that I passed, I passed the test and get to keep the money. Money I needed to take care of my parents for the rest of their lives. My face was pulled in the biggest grin I've ever had.

I looked into the man's devil eyes and I noticed they held some kind of flame in them. I was scared as to find out what it meant but I didn't want to leave without my winnings. "Well little one, you passed the test. And you won the money. Be glad, because you're the only one that made it. The rest ended up like them." He pointed to the dead men lying on the floor.

I didn't want to remember but he made me. My mind pushed the memories back into my head. I sighed as I started heading for the winnings and to put the gun down. As soon as I got the winnings in my pockets I was about to leave without looking back but the man stepped in front of me. 'Now what?' I thought irritated. All he did was hold his hand out for me to shake.

"Good job my little one. I knew I made a good choice when I picked you. Good luck to all the games you have." He squeezed my hand a bit hard and said something intangible. Suddenly my wrist felt a bit tingly before the feeling went away as quickly as it came. Shaking my head he let my hand go and moved out of the way for me. "See you again soon… my Yugi." Then it seems like he disappeared.

To this day I still have no idea what happened except for the fact that I now have this weird bracelet. All I know is he still watches me. And I can't help but to smile and just love how it feels to be protected by the one you love.


	11. Weirdest Way to Get Together

Hikari: … I couldn't freaking help it! Alright?!

Yami: (makes a motion saying Hikari's crazy)

Yugi: Well… it's not too bad. I like it!

Yami: (gives Yugi evil eye)

Hikari: (whispers to Yugi while watching Yami) I don't think he likes it very much.

Yugi: Yeah? Well, he's going to have to live with it or he'll be sleeping on the couch…

Yami: (shrugs)

Hikari: (sighs) He was serious when he said he wasn't going to talk because I did this.

Yugi: (sighs) Yup…

Yami: (smirks, then holds up sign) 'Right now I don't care if you sue Hikari… But Yugi wouldn't like it very much so… Please don't. X3. At any rate, Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. Thank you, that's all!'

**Weirdest Way to Get Together**

Yugi was sitting in a dressing room behind the stage. "At least I'll be able to finally show Yami what I've been working on for the past few weeks." He said to himself. Today just happened to be the day of the talent show for the school and Yugi was good enough, fantastic, to be in the show. When he heard of this he was so happy he couldn't get rid of the smile until he got home that afternoon, only to lose it when he got inside.

The youngest hikari had a big smile on his face. He was just too happy that he had gotten into the talent show, and better yet was the last one to go. Best place to be when one is going to put on one hell of a good performance. Yugi was just walking down the street, thinking about telling Yami and his grandfather. He really did want to tell them, then again he really wanted it to be a surprise.

_Yugi shook his head once he got in the door. He was about to walk into the living room and tell Yami the good news until he saw him and Téa sitting on the couch and making out. This just broke the little hikari's heart into pieces. He smiled bitterly and walked away and up the stairs quietly, making sure he didn't make a noise. When he finally closed his door he flopped on the bed and let a few frustrated tears fall._

_He sat up and looked straight ahead, looking at a wall. "I'll make him see. I'll make him see that he's made the wrong choice. And that he can make a better one… with me…" Yugi whispered to himself as he undressed from his school uniform and got into his uniform he had for the talent show._

A couple minutes later Yugi came out in a crimson silk shirt with the first two buttons undone. His pants were leather and like a second skin on him. A leather dog collar on his neck. It really went well with the criss-cross belts around his waist. He knew Yami would like it a lot. Yugi looked in a mirror and blushed a bit. "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this…"

The little one came out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. "Yugi?" Ryou opened the door and walked in with Malik right behind him. "It's almost time. You ready?" Ryou asked. Yugi looked back in the mirror and nodded. He stood from his seat and headed out of the dressing room with Malik and Ryou right on his heels.

They finally arrived to the left side of the stage, right behind the curtain. "And now ladies and gents! The moment you've all been waiting for! Our last and final performers, Amun-Ra's Servants of the Dead!" Bakura and Marik said. The crowd went wild, crowd being students of the school. They've been hearing about this group for a while, but never saw them before. So as one could see, they were very excited.

Smoke came from above and along the floor. Everyone had gone quiet since they saw the smoke. They couldn't see anything on the stage. All they could do was listen. Drums started playing at a fast pace with the guitar. Finally they could see what was going on. At the last second everyone could see Yugi standing in front of a microphone. Malik had a guitar strapped to him. And Ryou was sitting behind a set of drums. They all were smiling.

All: _Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
Hey No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Yugi: _You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother freakin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

All: _Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Yugi: _I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

_'Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

All: _Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Yugi: _Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do much better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

All: _Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
_Ryou and Malik: _No way, no way_

All: _Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_  
Ryou and Malik: _No way, no way_

All: _Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
_Ryou and Malik:_ No way, no way_

All: _Hey, I know that you like me  
No way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

_Hey!_

All three of them took deep breaths as the crowd cheered for them and an encore. Yugi stepped back up to the microphone and motioned for everyone to settle down. "I would like to explain why I picked this song." The crowd looked confused while Yugi laughed a bit. "You see a dear friend of mine has made a mistake in taking a girl who only wants to further herself in reputation, that is why I'm dedicating this performance to Atemu Yami Akana!" Everyone gasped and turned to him.

His face went from shocked, to surprise, to sadness, to joy, and everything else in between. But as soon as Yugi saw the sadness his eyes became watery and he ran to the dressing room he was in before the show. As soon as he was in he locked the door and smiled bitterly. Tears were flowing down Yugi's face, but he ignored them as he looked in the mirror. He tried to see what was wrong with himself, but could see nothing bad, ugly, or anything else.

He sighed. Yugi folded his arms on the desk and put his head in them. Crying never helped, but it sure did get emotions out. After what seemed like eternity, which in reality was only about 10 minutes, he looked up in the mirror. This time he saw a bouquet of red and white roses on a chair in the corner of the room. Curious and cautious, he stood up from his seat and went over to the flowers. Picking them up, he smelled them and he almost fainted at the freshness of the roses.

Then Yugi noticed a small note that must've fallen out of the bouquet. He went bent over and picked it up. Then he opened it and read what it said, this time he almost had a heart attack at what the note said.

_My Precious One,_

_I'm glad that you saw through that wench as I have. Clearly I have been cheated on and I just refused to see it. But then you helped me, with your mystical voice and captivating eyes. With those two combined, I was able to see the truth in you and the lies in the wench. So please forgive me my habibi. I wish to have taken the days I spent with that thing away and spent them with you. Please believe me when I say that I return your feeling wholeheartedly and will be waiting for you. Only you._

_Yours forever,_

_Atemu Yami Akana_

_a.k.a._

_Your Darkness_

Yugi read it again and again until finally he knew that this bouquet was for someone else. He walked to the door, with the roses in tow, and almost unlocked it before arms wrapped around his waist. "And exactly where do you think you're going my beloved?" A voice asked while tightening its arms. "You weren't thinking of throwing those beautiful roses away were you? Of course, nothing compares to your beauty." Yugi shook his head, frozen. He could just hear a frown in the voice. "Then what were you going to do with them?"

"I-I…" Yugi's voice wasn't working. Of course, being scared stiff would do that to some people. "I w-was going to gi-give them to their r-rightf-ful owner." Yugi managed to squeeze out. The person turned the teen around to face them. It was none other than the one Yugi's heart yearned for, Yami. The teen blushed bright red when he saw this. "Y-Yami? But I thought… I thought you were with Téa." The frightfulness that was in Yugi faded away, but left a lovesickness that stayed.

Yami scoffed. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that when I'm looking at the rightful owner?" Yugi's eyes widened. Yami smirked. Yugi melted. "Yes Yugi. Those roses, which could never compare to your beauty, are yours to keep and take care of." Yami kneeled in front of Yugi and took his hand. "Yugi, I want us to start over, become friends again, then date, followed by marriage, then if you want to we can adopt little ones to take care of." After Yami's little speech, Yugi was left speechless. Then… he fainted.

To make the rest of this story short, Yugi woke up with himself in Yami's arms and him eventually saying yes. His friends barged in and laughed at what they heard from the two. They also told Yugi and Yami that Téa was so pissed off at Yugi and Yami. Yugi because of the song and Yami, because of breaking up with her. She eventually lost it and threw a few chairs out different windows and is now sitting in a jail cell. Afterwards Yami took Yugi home and made sure he was alright before leaving. Finally, after all that, Yami did end up marrying Yugi but adopted. The most bizarre thing Yugi and Yami will tell their children is how they met. By the most weirdest song, to them anyway.


	12. Yugi and the Yami

Hikari: This is actually going to became a fic... eventually... when I get around to it.

Yugi: YYYYeeeeaaaahhhhh........ not very confident words...

Yami: I have to agree with my aibou. You're not very confident in your word Hikari...

Hikari:... Shut up! I'm doing the best I can!

Yugi: Aw! Yami! You made her mad!

Yami: Aw! I'm _sooooooo_ sorry Hikari. Would please forgive me?

Hikari: 0.0... (starts laughing) Thanks Yami, I needed that. X3. Anyway, here's the next oneshot! Enjoy!

Yugi and Yami: She doesn't own us or Yu-Gi-Oh!... But she can dream can't she? X3.

**Yami and the Yugi  
**

After Yami had turned back into a Prince I realized just how much I loved him, I couldn't even describe it. After a while we did have a party in celebration for everyone in the castle turning back into a human. I smiled as I saw him joking around with Joey and playing pranks on Tristan. Poor Tristan, every time he isn't looking or is doing something else he gets picked on. Although, he knows it's all in good fun with everyone. Besides, he gets them back eventually.

I found out that my love's name was Prince Atemu Akana. It was just as a handsome name as my Prince. He told me that I was his first love and that every woman and/or man came to the castle wasn't what he wanted in a lover. I felt a little jealous at that but it didn't get to me too bad, as it was in the past and not the present time. I was very glad by that fact, I was also glad that he didn't choose anyone else. He also waited until I came along, of course looking for my grandfather.

Atemu is wearing his red suit that he wore when he was Yami and I guess one of the servants tailored it for him. He needed to get it a bit smaller, since he changed of course. I'm wearing a purple suit, looking almost like my Atemu's red one, but not quite. This one had a crimson shimmer to it and it complimented my eyes and hair color very well.

My grandfather and Atemu got along surprisingly well after Atemu apologized for doing what he did. I'm glad that everyone's getting along with everyone else. Even the townspeople were enjoying themselves at the party. All of them thanked me for helping Prince Atemu out and freeing their ruler once more so he could take back his kingdom with an iron fist but rule kindly and just. I saw him glance my way a few times; I felt my face get warm every time he did. Those who saw it asked me was wrong but I just flushed more, although waving them off as though it was nothing.

The room had gotten quieter with the talking and laughter, soon the lights dimmed a bit and the dancing started. Mai sang for everyone. Someone had tapped me on my back and I turned to look at them. My heart skipped a beat as I saw shimmering crimson eyes. I realized my Prince had come for me. "May I have this dance, Yugi?"

My amethyst eyes looked back in his and I could feel his happiness as I smiled and nodded. I put my hand in his and he took it as we walked to the dance floor. Mai was singing slow but romantic, the perfect way to dance. Atemu twirled me around the dance floor along with the music, happiness shined in my eyes as we danced. We danced for a while before we stopped and took a bow to everyone; we both knew they were all watching. When I looked back up I saw Grandpa gazing at me with proud eyes.

This made my smile wider as I pulled Atemu in that direction. He seemed shocked at first before I saw him smiling out of the corner of my eye. I shook my head and continued walking toward Grandfather. Finally, I made it to him and his smile became wider as I let go of Atemu's hand to hug my grandfather. "Grandpa, are you enjoying the party without me?" I asked him teasingly.

He chuckled and playfully looked thoughtful. "Hmmm... maybe I am. Besides, why would you want to be around me when you have your fiancée to tend to? So don't worry about me dear. You go on and have fun with Atemu."

"Grandpa, are you sure?" I asked worriedly

He smiled again. "I haven't been surer in my life. Now go on before you regret it."

"Alright Grandpa, alright." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Then I walked away, Atemu following me everywhere I went.

The party soon ended and with that everyone headed home. Atemu and I were headed up to the room we shared. Suddenly somebody knocked on the door very loudly. I looked over to the grandfather clock to see what time it was, _'It's late. I wonder who would be knocking at this hour.'_ I thought to myself. Atemu stopped and glared at the door.

He looked back to me for a second before turning and walking towards the door. "You go on up Yugi. I'll be following you shortly." He said. After thinking about it for a moment I refused and shook my head. I walked up to him and placed my hand in his. "Please Yugi. It won't take me long, head on up to our room and I'll be there shortly. I promise." Atemu cupped my one hand with both of his. He then kissed my lips very lightly before letting go and continuing on, without my answer.

I sighed and started up the stairs, looking down at my prince once more before continuing. The glare that had shown on that handsome face was just; I shook as if a cold wind just went up my spine. "I have a bad feeling... something's going to happen." I said softly to myself. Suddenly a gunshot resounded from down the stairs and my heart stopped. I know only one person who had that gun, but she fell hundreds of feet... how did she survive?

I didn't even realize I had been running back down the stairs, towards the sound until I started breathing hard. My legs pumped, my heart beat fast, and my breath came out in pants. I soon made it to the front door and what I saw made my world turn upside down.

There, lying on the floor was Atemu. Looking as if he was dead. My eyes widened, my heart stopped, I put my left hand then my right up to my mouth. 'No!' My mind screamed over and over again. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" I screamed; I'm pretty sure I woke up the rest of the castle. The one who shot him, I noticed, looked at me and smirked. My mind screamed at me to run away, but my heart told me to see if Atemu was okay. Right now, I knew I had to follow my heart. And so, I did.

I ran to Atemu and knelt quickly beside him. He was on his back, leaving me to believe that's where he was shot. Tears made their way down my face as I cried on Atemu's body. "So I see you've made yourself at home here Yugi. Too bad you're leaving with me tonight and never coming back." My blood ran cold as I recognized that voice, Anzu. "Now get up before I drag you up. He's dead and there's nothing you can do about it." She said.

"Too bad I'm not dead yet!" Atemu stood up quickly while I moved away hurriedly. My heart beat fast once more as I saw my love was alive. I smiled widely before losing it. "Shouldn't you've died when you fell to your death?" He asked. I saw Anzu smirk.

"That's where you're wrong. There was a ledge that my hand caught as I was falling. It was close to the ground, so since I stopped myself with that I wouldn't die if I let go." Anzu shrugged. "But now, it's time to take what's mine!" She looked to me and I felt fear freeze me where I was.

Before he got to me Atemu started a fight with him. The fight went on for what seemed like forever, until Anzu fall to the ground. "Mai?" Atemu asked. Said person came out of hiding. "Take Yugi to our shared room. Tristan, Joey, take this intruder to the dungeons. I need to clean myself up." Atemu walked away from us and Mai did as she was told, as did Joey and Tristan. As for me, I was left in turmoil.

How could he walk away from me after trying so hard to keep me? Did he really even love me at all?


	13. Possessive and Waiting

Yami: ...This is your best one yet. (smirks and looks at Yugi hungrily)

Yugi: (shakes and hides behind Hikari)

Hikari: (shakes frying pan at Yami) If you so much as touch him before I say you can... you'll be freaking sorry!

Yami: Don't worry Hikari... I'll eventually get my Aibou. (smirks wider)

Hikari: (glares at Yami) I'm warning you!

Yugi: (hides more) Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters... if she did... Yami would be like this half the time... Help me readers... (shakes again and hides more while gulping)... help...

**Possessive and Waiting**

"Y-Yami... please..." Yugi begged Yami. "Please, let me go?"

Yami smirked and ran his hand through Yugi's hair. "But my _dear_ Aibou, I want to stay with you right now. And if I let you go, you'll run away."

You see, Yami had Yugi's arms chained behind his back, that's why his other hand was hold the end of the chain. He had been planning to do this since that morning, but Yugi... innocent little Yugi, didn't understand what Yami had meant when he said he wanted to stay with Yugi all day. The hikari, not knowing what was going through Yami's mind, had agreed to it. As soon as this happened, Yugi found himself chained. The leather outfit he had on was not helping him any. And Yami, with his grinning face, took the end of the chain and had him ever since.

The sleeping spell Yami had put on Yugi at first had worked. But it wore off a short time ago. And now Yugi had found himself laying across Yami's lap, chained and unable to move. A while ago Yugi had tried to get into his yami's mind, but Yami wasn't stupid. Expecting something like that, he closed it off. Now Yugi was trying to figure out what was going on in Yami's mind without actually reading it.

"...Yami? My-_Our_ friends are going to start worrying if we don't join them soon... so please? Let me go and we can have fun with them." Yugi persuaded. But Yami was standing his ground and smirked at the little light.

"Why would you want to hang out with them? I know I please you enough. So why go out with those that are jealous of us? Hmm, love?" Yami asked.

"Bu-But, that's not true!" Yugi tried to move but couldn't as Yami tightened his bindings.

Yami grinned evilly. "Of course it is!" Yami's grin turned wider. "Anzu is jealous because she is in love with me, Joey is jealous because he loves you, Kaiba is jealous because he loves Joey, Tristan is jealous because he loves Anzu, Serenity is jealous because she loves Tristan, Duke is jealous because he loves Serenity... it's a never ending cycle Aibou. But we are the only two who are in love." Yugi was about to protest before being cut off. "Don't go denying it hikari-mine! You know you love me. Admit it."

Yugi looked away and kept silent. Of course he loved his Yami, but he could never admit it. Because his Yami was very possessive... and he would drag Yugi around everywhere on a leash so that way no one could take what he knew was his. Yugi would admit he was Yami's... but not as a possession, more like a lover. Though, Yami would never see him as such...

Yami grabbed his face and made him look him in the eyes. "Aibou... you know it's true." Yami sighed. "But until you admit it, I'll be putting a leash on you and a blindfold so no one asks any questions. I'll just tell them that you're temporarily blind if they do ask. Don't protest, just give in."

Yugi could do nothing as Yami chanted a spell and made a collar just for him. And only Yami could take it off. Then the leash was hooked to the collar. Last but not least, his vision left him as the blindfold was placed over his eyes. The chains around his arms disappeared and he sighed. But he didn't relax for long as Yami pulled him along... with the stupid leash!

Yugi sighed again and rolled his covered, amethyst eyes... this would be a long wait for Yami.


	14. Together Forever

Hikari, Yami, and Yugi: (blinks)

Yami: 2 in one day...? That has to be a record.

Yugi: (smacks Yami) Don't be so mean!

Yami: (smirks) That's not what you were saying last night!

Hikari: (eyes widen and puts fingers in ears) La la la la la la! I'm not listening! Can't hear you!

Yugi: (blushes and whacks Yami again) Shut up!

Yami: (laughs evilly) Hikari doesn't own anything except the plots! Now if you excuse me... (chases after Yugi, who was running for his life)

**Together Forever**

Atemu was held up by the chains that were connected to the ceiling. _'Curse these people and their way to torture!'_

The Pharaoh had been acting nice to the others that were in the palace and those who came to him for help. But for his council he was too nice to them. So before anyone knew it he was kidnapped and was in a secret spot Ra only knows where. Worst part of it was...

"Get in there runt!"

They had Yugi.

The jail cell slammed shut and it was quiet again. "You know Atemu, your little slave is quite protective of you and your secrets. And would rather take them to his grave." Atemu's chains changed so that they were linked together in front of him. "So, we're going to grant him that wish." His council head said.

Suddenly four swords appeared a few feet behind a dazed Yugi. Atemu's eyes widened and go his feet to move.

The swords struck.

There was a cry of pain.

There was a cry of hurt.

There was a clash.

Everything was quiet for a few moments.

A cough interrupted the silence. The cough brought blood to the already stained floor. Red eyes opened and vaguely noted that something was holding the owner's hands. All four swords had struck him. Atemu realized that there was no way he was going to survive this.

A cough, separate from his own, managed to break through his thoughts. His blurry vision cleared a bit more and he noticed that someone with the same hairstyle as him was standing in front of him.

His mind then processed this and he widened his eyes. _'No... Yugi... Yugi!'_ He thought. Yugi was the one hold his hands. Atemu noticed that he couldn't speak... even if he wanted to. A sword went through his throat. And what he saw, he noticed the same sword had gone through Yugi's throat as well. Although it didn't matter, Yugi had always been a mute.

Then, happy memories started playing in his mind and behind his eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi. That's when he noticed the Millenium Puzzle on the end of one of the swords. Atemu had given it to Yugi as a gift and to ensure he was always safe. But even now, it was still working for him...

Keeping him alive...

And away from his Yugi.

That all soon changed though. He reached out for it, with Yugi, and grabbed it. A light, so bright and warm, shot out and wrapped around him and Yugi. Binding their souls together as one. Now, even thousands of years from now, they would find each other when they were reborn.

_'I love you my Aibou.'_ Atemu thought to Yugi.

_'I love you too, my Pharaoh.'_ Yugi thought to Atemu.

Then, they died. And now was waiting until they could be reborn and meet each other in the next life. And that's how they will always and forever be...

Together forever.


	15. Set Me Free?

Hikari: Alright finally!

Yami: You updated a story? I think Imma have a heart attack! (faints)

Yugi: (shakes head) You're impossible!

Hikari: I second that! (grins)

Yugi: You would!

Hikari: (hugs Yugi) I also apologize for torturing you! Please forgive me!

Yami: (wakes and stands) No she's not! She's just saying that!

Yugi: (returns Hikari's hug) It's okay. Ideas have the weirdest way of sneaking up on a person.

Hikari: (grins) Thanks Yugi! Anyway, Yami if you would?

Yami: (getting the death glare from Yugi and coughs nervously) Hikari doesn't own anything of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. And if she did then yaoi would be a lot more apparent and I wouldn't leave at the end of the series!

**Set Me Free?**

I looked out at the city with soulless eyes. Thinking about everything that happened in the past few days.

I was kidnapped and brought to the Pharaoh. The guards told him I was stealing from the merchants in the bazaar, which is a lie since I've never gone to the bazaar without Jou or Honda. Soon after, the Pharaoh declared me his personal servant. That night he forced himself on me but stopped before the deed was done. But it was already too late, he made his mark.

"Little One?" I heard a voice call out. I sighed as I decided to ignore him and wondered if my friends were okay. Wondering if I would've still ended up here somehow if I hadn't been caught. Sun-kissed tan arms wrapped around my waist. "There you are, Little One. I was afraid you had gone somewhere."

Soulless, amethyst eyes met with caring, crimson ones. "I will always be here, my Pharaoh. All you need is ask and I will be by your side." I said in an emotionless voice. After that night he never left my side, always showered me with gifts and affection. The only thing he wouldn't grant me was the one thing I wanted most... Freedom...

I could hear him sigh as he tightened his arms around my waist. He always hated when I speak to him with no emotion at all. But really, I couldn't care less. Pharaoh was the one that did this to me. If I there was a way to start over and meet him normally, then I most likely would've fallen for him that way. "Why do you do this, Ari? I could give you anything and everything you want. Ask for it and it's yours. Games? Food? Your own slaves?" Pharaoh said.

It was my turn to sigh. "I already have all those things and more," I shook my head, "but there's only one thing I want. It's always just been one thing..." I trailed off. He moved me to sit on his lap as he sat down on the balcony.

"I know, Akhu, I know..." He trailed off as well, "You want the one thing I refuse you," Pharaoh sighed again as he buried his head in my hair, "you, my little Ari, want freedom. But I can't, I can't give it to you. Because if I do, I know you'll run away from me and we'd never see each other after that."

I sighed again and tried to get away from him by getting up. But he wouldn't let me no matter how much I struggled. Finally I just gave up and looked down at the bandages around both my ankles. A guard had caught me trying to leave and smashed both my ankles so I couldn't use my feet at all. I had never seen Atemu-I mean Pharaoh that pissed, at anyone before. The shadows had been leaking from him. But soon Isis had gotten me to the Healers' chambers, where she began to work to save me from not having the ability to walk.

"Ari? Are you alright?" I heard the bane of my existence ask. And then he probably realized I was looking at my ankles as he held me tighter. I heard him open his mouth to say something before someone else yelled at him.

"Of course he's not alright!" A slam of a tray was heard within Pharaoh's chambers. "You've been keeping us here against our wills and even got him hurt! You might not have done it directly _Atemu_, but it was one of _your_ guards that hurt him."

I could hear a blood vessel pop as Pharaoh looked at the visitor with glaring eyes. "Well if his head wasn't filled with the ideas of running away by someone I know then it most likely wouldn't of happened, _Yami_!" He shouted back.

...Did I mention my lover was captured as well because Ate-Pharaoh had taken a liking to him? Well... that was before I came along and they've been fighting over my well being since, even though they had been on good terms with each other previously. But unlike me, Yami hadn't shut off his emotions. Although the only emotion he was filled with most was anger. And that was because of Pharaoh.

"Maybe if you would of let him roam around more and not kept him in the room then I wouldn't have filled his head with those ideas, huh?" Yami asked him sarcastically with a sneer. He walked over to Pharaoh and pulled me out of his arms. "It's alright, Yugi. I've got you." Yami said as he held me tightly.

I gave a small, weak smile to Yami when I knew Pharaoh wasn't looking. I saw his lips twitch upward as he returned a small one of his own. I peeked back to Pharaoh out of the corner of my eye and saw him sitting there sadly. His head bowed and his whole posture screaming defeat. I watched him for a bit longer as he pulled his legs to himself and wrapped his arms around them. My urge to help him was scaring me... but the way he just gave up... it was heartwrenchingly depressing...

I pulled on Yami's tunic, when he looked to me I motioned to Pharaoh. Yami looked at him and sighed sadly. Footsteps were heard as my lover walked back over to Pharaoh. He slid down the wall next to him and sat there with me still in his arms. My hand reached for the others. Crimson eyes peeked at us as their owner must of felt something close to him. Confusion filled Pharaoh's eyes, but still reached out a hand to meet mine and intertwined our fingers.

Yami reached out one of his hands and put it on top of ours. I smiled at them, and to tell you the truth it felt really good. Pharaoh and Yami smiled back at me. "I may not be able to forgive you yet, Pharaoh," I held up my hand before he could correct me on his title, "but it's getting to the point where I may not be able to ignore it anymore. My love for you I mean..." I blushed when I admitted it.

Pharaoh looked at me immediately and smiled as he tightened his hand around mine. Yami looked at him and smiled at Pharaoh as well. "I know you may not believe it, but I still do have feelings for you. Although like Yugi, you're going to have to earn my forgiveness." Yami said. I looked at him and hugged him while still holding on to Pharaoh's hand. This is one of the reasons why I loved him so much.

"Akhu, Kkwy," Pharaoh called to us, "I love you both _so_ much. I'll try and win your trust and hearts back, believe me." He then looked to me. "I'll make sure you start calling me by my name again and soon," he smirked mischievously, "don't you worry, Little One."

I looked up and prayed to every deity I knew to help me. I then saw Yami smirking out of the corner of my eye. My head connected with his chest and I groaned. I heard them both laugh at me.


	16. Loving Again

Hikari: Alright, so I got a bit of inspiration from listening to a song. Just don't hurt me! I'm trying to get other chappys done too! (puts arms up as a defense)

Yugi: Yesh! The song she actually got inspired by is the same one that this songshot is about!

Yami: Yup! Austin by Blake Shelton. She fell in love with this song. And so did I.

Yugi: Aw! Yami! (glomps Yami) My hopeless romantic.

Hikari: Oh geez... Lol. But anyway, while those two are busy I just wanted to say I am trying to get other stuff done I'm just stressed right now 'cause my grandfather is in the hospital with a breathing tube down his throat.

Yami: Ya, it's pretty bad. Please send prayers?

Yugi: But with further adieu, Hikari doesn't own the song or the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. If she did then Atem and Yami would exist with me and we'd be a big happy couple! X3.

**Loving Again**

Yugi looked at his long time boyfriend and shook his head. Once again Atemu was flirting, though he knew it wasn't serious it still hurt. So he headed back to their house and packed some of his stuff up. Then the teen headed to the kitchen and wrote a note before he headed outside with his bags. He got into his black '67 Chevy Impala, the matching one with Atemu. The smaller headed out of the driveway and didn't look back.

When Atemu pulled up in the driveway, he noticed Yugi's car wasn't there. He went into the house that both him and Yugi shared before trying to figure out where his little one went. As he walked into the living room, crimson eyes seemed to hone in on something that was sitting on the small table sitting next to the couch.

Tan hands picked it up and crimson eyes went back and forth, reading. Atemu then looked shocked before reading it a second time, making sure he didn't mistake anything.

_My dear Kkwy,_

_It has come to my attention that being with you may not be the best course of action anymore. We've been together for almost two years, but within those two years you've been flirting with other girls and even some guys. I may not know what happens after that though, you've made it quite clear that the relationship you have with me is no big deal. So before this goes any farther and gets anymore serious, I'm going to let you go. It hurts me to do so, believe me. But I have no choice and in doing this I'm doing a big favor for you. I need to clear my mind by getting away for now. I don't know if I'll ever be back in town. But I'll be happy for you wherever your life may take you._

_Love,_

_Akhu_

The letter dropped out of his hand, floating to the floor. Atemu sank heavily onto the couch. The phone rang and he dived for it. Picking it up hastily and almost dropping it a few times it finally made it to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Hello, cousin."  
_

Atemu groaned loudly and sank back on the cough, sighing tiredly. "Is there something you needed, Seto?"

_"Well, the puppy wanted to talk to Yugi. Did he make it home yet? Joey said Yugi was supposed to call him once he did."_

"Funny story actually."

Not liking how defeated Atemu sounded, Seto was starting to worry. _"What's wrong, cousin? Little Yugi having you stay on the couch tonight?"_

"And every night after." The tanned man stated.

There was a pause. _"What happened?"_

Atemu sighed and stretched himself over the length of the couch. "He left."

A longer pause. _"He what!"_

"Don't get mad at him, cousin. This was my fault."

An even longer pause. _"You're still flirting, aren't you?"_

Egyptian curses flew over the phone before he sighed. "Hit the nail on the head."

_"Atemu..."_

"Don't say anything. I know I screwed it all up. At least I never slept with anyone else or kissed come to think of it." He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "This sucks..."

_"Think he went back to Austin? You know he talked about it all the time. All his family's there."_

"That's what I figured. But I want to wait for him. I'm not going to chase after him and stalk him because I want him back. I love him, and that's why I'll wait."

_"I agree with Yugi. You're such a hopeless romantic."_

"At least he enjoyed it!"

A small laugh was heard. _"This is true. Alright, I'll let Puppy know what happened. Goodnight, cousin. And try to get some sleep."_

"Don't worry, I will. Night, cousin." He hung up afterwards and turned on his side, thinking about Yugi. That's where Atemu stayed for the rest of the night.

_**Eleven months later...**_

Yugi had been staring at the phone for the past half-hour. He wanted to so badly call Atemu and see if he had changed his ways, but was nervous to find something out he didn't want to. What if he had a new girlfriend or boyfriend? Or there was another person staying there?

After another fifteen minutes though, he bit his lip and dialed Atemu's number. Three rings but all that answered was an answering machine.

_She left without leavin' a number_

_Said she needed to clear her mind_

_He figured she'd gone back to Austin_

_'Cause she talked about it all the time_

_It was almost a year before she called him up_

_Three rings and an answering machine is what she got_

"Hey, you've reached Atemu. If this is someone calling about the car, I've paid it off. Actually, I've paid both of them off. So leave me alone about them. If you're calling on a Tuesday, tonight I'll be out bowling. If this is a telemarketer, please leave me alone. I hate you guys and I don't want to buy anything that you have to offer. So you're just wasting your time. Anybody that's not the people listed just wait for the tone, you know what to do. Oh! Before I forget, if this is Yugi, I'm sorry and I still love you."

_If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it_

_If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling_

_If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time,_

_I'm not buyin'_

_If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,_

_You know what to do_

_And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you_

Amethyst eyes widened and he didn't hear anything around him except the sound of the phone falling. It seemed like he was frozen with disbelief. How could Atemu wait for him that long? _'But then again, _Yugi thought with a smile, '_we always were hard to separate. Even rumors were nothing to us. Because we knew our love would shine through.'_

_**Three days later...**_

The next three days were nerve-wracking for Yugi. He didn't know what to do. Amethyst eyes shone worry. Worry that Atemu would find out who it was. Worry that there was a girlfriend or boyfriend had heard the answering machine's message, even if Atemu said he still loved him. Worry that Atemu would be mad for not knowing who called. The possibilities were endless.

Finally though, Yugi got brave and called again. His voice was caught in his throat. The pale man had no idea what he would say if Atemu picked up this time. But the three rings came up before he could do anything.

_The telephone fell to the counter_

_She heard but she couldn't believe_

_What kind of man would hang on that long_

_What kind of love that must be_

_She waited three days, and then she tried again_

_She didn't know what she'd say,_

_But she heard three rings and then_

"This is Atemu. I might be at the ballgame if it's Friday night and I'll be too tired to call back. Early Saturday morning I'm headed out camping with a few friends by the lake, that is if it doesn't rain. I'll be gone all weekend. But don't worry! I'll call whoever called me over that time back when I get home Sunday night, or Monday. It all depends on how I feel. Before I forget, if this is Yugi, I'm sorry and I still love you."

_If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame_

_And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain_

_I'm headed out to the lake_

_And I'll be gone, all weekend long_

_But I'll call you back when I get home_

_On Sunday afternoon_

_And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you_

After the message passed, Yugi's voice came back long enough for him to leave his number. He hung up and blushed. He still couldn't believe Atemu, was waiting for him. At least he didn't say anything about someone calling, but not leaving a message. A small laugh escaped the pale man's mouth at the thought. _'Most likely didn't want to scare anybody with his rage.'_ The thought made him lose it.

Once the laughter had died, Yugi thought about how giddy he was feeling inside.

_**Sunday night...**_

Atemu unlocked the door and walked inside. He held the door open for the two that were helping carry his stuff in from the trip. A smile graced his tanned face. "Thanks, cousin. Can't wait to go next time. Especially with the mutt eating all of our food rations."

"Hey! I was hungry!" The 'mutt' seemed to pout and looked to his boyfriend standing next to him.

Cobalt eyes looked at him. His face broke out into a smirk. "Puppy, you're always hungry. If I weren't rich, we'd be eating out of garbage dumps. They would even have trouble keeping it filled."

Crimson and honey eyes blinked. Suddenly Atemu broke out in laughter as Joey lightly glared at his boyfriend and best friend. "You guys are both jerks."

"You have to admit though, that was funny." Atemu replied. "Just put everything in the living room. I'll figure out what to do with it in the morning." He then went over and saw he had a few messages. The tanned man hit play, he figured Seto and Joey would get a kick out of them.

_"Ateeeeeemuuuuuuu! I thought we had something going! Come on baby, it's been a year and I can't wait to hear back from you! This might be kind of short but I'll make a longer message when we meet in person! Love you!"_

He heard two set of laughter. "This is what you get for flirting with these people, Atemu. Who was it this time?" Joey asked.

"Vivian... I think? I don't remember. It's been so long." He replied. The next one came on.

_"Hey, Atemu. I know you told me that we couldn't meet again. But I know we will, whether you like to believe it or not. It's not over between all of us. You and I both know that. Until later, Kkwy."_

A silence settled around the room. "What the hell was that all about?" Joey asked.

Atemu frowned. "That would be Yami."

Seto's eyes widened comically. "_The_ Yami? The one that looks _exactly_ like you? Just pale skin? _The _Yami that you fell in love with after Yugi? _That_ Yami?"

Atemu sighed. "Yes, cousin. The one and only. It's funny though. Only Yugi and I ever knew about that nickname, 'Kkwy'. That was the one things we allowed no other to call us by. If someone else did, Yugi or I would get upset, in Yugi's case, and pissed, in my case."

Joey brow's furrowed in confusion. "Then why Yami?"

Atemu's frown turned deeper. "I don't know. I've never told anyone that. And I don't think Yugi would have either. Unless something came up, but I always trusted Yugi. You both know that."

Seto looked at the machine in thought. "What's really got me concerned is when he said, 'It's not over between all of us.' What do you think he meant?"

A tan hand ran through tri-colored spikes. "I don't know. But we'll know soon."

The next message played and they were all shocked and frozen to the core.

_"845-3620."_

Atemu dove for the phone and instantly called the number that was just said back. Joey and Seto had to wonder if he had superhuman speed.

_Well, this time she left her number_

_But not another word_

_Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'_

_And this is what he heard_

Yugi breathed and picked up the phone. "Calling about my heart? It's still yours. I should of listened to it when it said to pay less attention to the flirting and more to the love you had for me. And the denial you showed other people when they asked for a date or something more. Then maybe I would still be with you instead of here. And by the way, Atemu, this is no machine that you're talking to like I have been for the past few days. This is Yugi and before I forget, I still love you too."

_If you're callin' 'bout my heart_

_It's still yours_

_I should've listened to it a little more_

_Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong_

_And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to_

_Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you_

The phone almost fell out of his hand and his eyes were wide as saucers. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he heard his Akhu's beautiful voice. "Akhu."

_"Kkwy."_

More tears ran down tan cheeks. "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice, Akhu. I actually wasn't too sure if you would call me back at all. But I know I should have more faith in you than that." Atemu let out a relieved laugh. "So what have you been doing for the past year."

Seto and Joey smiled at him and headed to the door. But before they opened it, the doorbell rang. Cobalt met honey brown. Both set of eyes looked through the peephole in the door and paled slightly. Footsteps were heard walking fast back to where Atemu was. Both pair of eyes saw a frown on Atemu's face.

_"Not too much. I've actually sent someone to fill you in on what's been going on with me. He said he knew you when we met, but I wasn't sure until he told me what you looked like... and the tattoo on your back." _Atemu heard some shuffling. _"So when we started getting to know each other I told him I couldn't do anything with him because my heart belonged to you. And you know what he said?"_

"I'll kick your ass, Atemu! Open this Ra-forbidden door!" A yell was heard from the front door.

Atemu paled and looked at his guests. They both were also pale, but even more so when they heard the yell. He turned back to the phone when he heard giggling. _"That must be Yami, that's what he said to me when I said my heart belonged to you. I actually told him the whole story of why I left. Open the door, both of you need to hear what I'm going to say."_

Atemu's frown deepened as he walked to the door and opened it, allowing Yami to come in. A smirk made it's way onto Yami's face. "Thank you. Now, I'm guessing that's Yugi on the phone?" At Atemu's nod, Yami's smirk turned wider. "Good, he said for me to come over here tonight." He held his hand out for the phone.

Atemu reluctantly handed it over. "Say anything negative towards _my-_"

"_Our_." Yami interrupted.

But Atemu continued as if Yami said nothing, "little one, then we'll have a problem. Understand, _Yami_?" He glared for good measure.

Yami glared back. "Hello, Akhu." Crimson eyes widened and the owner's breath was caught in his throat.

_"Ari..." _A sigh was heard. _"What did I say about that? You can't use that nickname until you and I explain everything to Atemu."_

"But-"

_"No, Ari. Now, put me on speaker and we'll get everything straightened out." _Yugi said with finality.

Without Atemu and Yami noticing, Joey and Seto slipped out. But not before silently wishing them all luck. The front door shut as they walked out.

Yami sighed and nodded. "Yes, Hikari." He then did as Yugi asked and put the phone down on the table as both he and Atemu sat on the couch.

_"Now, Atemu. Yami informed me that he knew you previously to him and I meeting. But I told him that my heart belonged to you, as I said before. Although, he didn't listen to me as I tried to explain to him that you and I were simply taking a break. Yami told me that you were still flirting with others and that you weren't in love with me as I was with you." _At this, Atemu glared at Yami. Said man ignored this and smirked. _"Atemu, stop glaring. I told him that I didn't care if you were, only that I still loved you with all my heart and I could never be involved with anyone else."_

"By this point in time," Yami continued as he looked Atemu in the face, "I had grown livid with you. Having stolen his heart and him keeping his faith in you was driving me up a wall. I wanted to show him how he was supposed to be loved. He kept refusing me though. Saying he could never betray you. It hurt, hurt so much that I was going off the deep end. One night, we had met up again, I kissed him. Not forcibly. And next thing I knew, I showed him all my passion and love I held for him."

They heard sniffling, realizing Yugi was on the verge of crying. His voice sounded like it was breaking. _"I felt so bad after that. I dressed as fast as I could and didn't look back and I ran all the way to my apartment. I cried and cried until I didn't have any tears left. Later that day when I was trying to get my appetite and eat something, the bell rang. I couldn't believe that Yami had found out where I lived. I was determined not to answer until someone else let him in."_

"I begged and begged him to open his door for me. I was worried because I couldn't here anything. And everyone I spoke to said he came in earlier crying. I hated myself for what I put him through. So when I apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time and I was about to leave, he let me in. We both sat down and talked about it. I told him I was going to take care of him from then on and I didn't care if he agreed to it or not."

_"The next few months went by and I started to fall for Yami as I had for you. And that's when he told me that you and him were in a small relationship for a time before you broke it off because you still loved me." _Atemu's glare returned tenfold as he looked at Yami. _"I admit that I was a bit upset, but knew it was only fair as I had left you with nothing but a note saying I might be back eventually. All I did was smile and thanked him for being honest with me. I then proposed he go to you and explain everything,"_

"Although I was a bit reluctant to at first, I told him I wanted to stay with him for a few more months." Yami smiled fondly as he thought of Yugi. "I wanted to make sure he would be able to go without me for a while. The months passed and as I said, I packed for the trip here and voila. Here I am." Yami looked Atemu in the eyes. "When I left that message for you, I was on the plane. All of us can be together. Yugi said if everything worked out between you and me, he'd be here within a few days."

_"And now I can keep that promise!" _They could just here the big smile in his voice and couldn't help the grins that found their way on their faces. Some shuffling was heard before Yugi spoke again. _"I just need to get to the airport now and I'll be on my way back to both halves to my heart. I still love you both!"_

And with that they said their final goodbyes together and hung up. Atemu looked at Yami and smiled before taking his hand and kissing his cheek. "I owe you an apology and thank you. You were able to give me back what I thought I lost in the last eleven months."

A light blush appeared on his face before smiling as he squeezed the other's hand in comfort. "And what would that be?"

"As Yugi said, both halves of my heart." Atemu replied.

Yami smiled wider and his blush turned a hue darker. "It's no problem. All of us are together now."

The other blinked and his eyes widened. "That's what you meant by 'It's not over between all of us'!"

Yami blinked and started to snicker before laughing loudly. He hid his face in Atemu's chest as he couldn't help it. "I thought you would have caught on sooner than that, Nightmare." He was still laughing, but tried to keep it hidden as well as quiet while hiding his face in Atemu's chest.

Crimson eyes blinked again. "Nightmare? Where on Earth did you get that?"

It was Yami's turn to blink and start a whole new round of laughter. "I-It's what your n-name means in-in Egyptian." He said while laughing.

Yugi ran out of the airport smiling widely. He spotted his two lovers leaning on the two '67 Chevy Impalas. Yugi tilted his head to the side as he walked up to them. The smallest of the three sighed and shook his head as he heard the two bickering.

"I told you! He'll be here in a few minutes!" Yami yelled at Atemu.

Said man glared at the pale-skinned version of himself. "Oh? And what if he left before we even got here!"

"It wouldn't be that early, as I calculated how long I was on the plane. So he'll meet us any minute now." Yami glared back.

Yugi sighed as they continued before walking up to Atemu and giving him a kiss. He didn't want them to continue arguing as he was right there. He pulled away before doing the same to Yami. Then amethyst eyes looked to Atemu. "I thought you only got two Impalas."

Atemu blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Well yes. But I didn't Yami being left out. So I got him one, even if he insisted on buying it himself."

Yami rolled his eyes before they landed on Yugi. He smiled and kissed his cheek. "How was your flight, Akhu? I know when I got off I was about to fall asleep."

Said man smiled and hugged Yami before nuzzling his chest. "Good. I was asleep for most of it. But I'm still tired. Mind if you let me sleep on you?"

The other laughed and nodded. "But of course, Little One." He picked Yugi up and nuzzled his cheek. "We'll come back and get your Impala later." He opened the car door and sat down before pulling Yugi in his lap. He shut the car door and nodded to Atemu.

Atemu smiled and shook his head. He went to his side and got in before getting in. After shutting the door, he started the car and looked to Yami. "Let's go home. All of us." Crimson eyes then looked at the road ahead and headed home.

"I still love you both." Yugi mumbled in his sleep and he curled up in Yami's lap. The other two smiled and continued to enjoy the car ride filled with love. Now that their hearts became whole.

_I still love you_


End file.
